


A recipe for how to fall in love (No reservations movie)

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/ Max relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Alec, Chef!Magnus, Cooking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, New York, No reservations (Catherine Zeta-Jones movie), Rezept zum Verlieben, Work In Progress, kind of sad, movie adaption, movie plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the head chef at the trendy 22 Bleecker Street Restaurant in West Village of Manhattan, New York.He runs his kitchen at a rapid pace as he coordinates the making and preparation of all the fantastic meals, and personally displays the food to perfection on every dish, while intimidating his staff, as he is a total perfectionist.When Alec's best friend Lydia dies in a car accident, his seven-year-old godson, Max, must move in with him as he ist listed as the legal guardian in her will.Alec is devastated by Lydia's death and with all of his problems, Luke Garroway, the owner of the restaurant, decides to hire a new sous-chef to join the staff, Magnus Bane, who is the exact opposite of the loner Alec.Magnus, who loves to listen to loud opera music while he cooks and makes the staff laugh.Where will this new chaotic chapter of Alec's life lead him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> The plot of this story was taken from the 2007 movie "No reservations", and has been adapted to fit the characters of the show Shadowhunters on Freeform. Some dialogues have been used from the movie.  
> None of the above mentioned shows/movies are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome lovelies!  
> Here I am with another multi-chapter story (when will I ever learn, I'm just not the one-shot type even if I try..) and this time Alec is a chef (again..)! And Magnus is also a chef who infiltrates Alec's kitchen and warms his way into the emotionally resigned young guy's heart.  
> Hope you like it and enjoy it!  
> x

„Some chefs call them ‘lovebirds’. A romantic dish for that special occasion, when properly cooked, they’re tender as butter. Very delicious. They can be roasted, stuffed with wild rice or barley, or you can broil them, poach them, barbecue them.. and even braise them. But there’s no greater sin than to overcook a quail, oh no. Like I said, perfectly cooked, it must have a touch of pink on the breast. Of course, you need the right quail, it has to be fleshy or it fries out too easily. I prefer to serve them roasted cause that makes their taste richer and more robust. And a side of truffle ravioli and wild mushrooms goes deliciously well with them.”

Alec Lightwood looked out the window, picturing the movements of his hands before his inner eye as he prepared the quail and arranged the shiny white plate in front of him. He turned around and took a few steps back into the room, still deep in thought and continued his train of thoughts.

“You can also cook them in a pig’s bladder in a mix of Madeira and cognac”, he noted, as he walked over to the sofa where a man was sitting in a big chair watching the young man.  
Alec continued talking, forming the idea of the delicious meal in his head, adding more variations to it with every step.

“You see, the bladder helps protect the quail and keeps it moist. You could serve it with a tender sauce of thyme, spring onions caramelized shallots, truffles.. Truffles go perfectly with almost any quail dish, because they elevate the delicate taste.”

He sat down on the sofa while the man’s eyes lost focus and looked as if he was imagining eating the food Alec was describing to him in such detail. The man let out a low sigh and Alec blinked, then looked at him.

“Are you okay?”, he asked and the man instantly looked back at Alec.

“Yes, I’m fine. Go on.”

Alec tilted is head and shrugged, continuing as if it was nothing.

“They wonderfully elevate the delicate taste of the quail, but you have to really be able to afford truffles, otherwise you just better forget about it”, he said flatly with a little nod, his eyes ever so focused as if he was cooking the dish and not sitting in a room with his therapist on a Monday morning. Because that was exactly where he was. Having therapy.

“Now, for an appetizer I suggest...”, he started but the man held up his hand and Alec’s eyes fell on him with a questioning look n his eyes.

“Alec, would you mind if I change the topic for a moment?”, the man asked and Alec shrugged.

“No.”

The man closed his notebook and studied the young man in front of him for a moment.

“Why do you come to see me every week?”, he suddenly asked and Alec leaned back, rolling his eyes.

“My boss said she’d fire me if I didn’t get therapy”, he answered truthfully. The man furrowed his brow.

“And why do you think she thinks you need therapy?”, he asked, slightly raising one eyebrow.

Alec inhaled and narrowed his eyes, thinking about the therapist’s words for a moment, then he pursed his lips and shook his head.

“You know what?”, he said slowly and looked at the man with a rather clueless expression.  


“I have  absolutely no idea .”

 

****

 

Alec Lightwood, 29 year old head chef of the 22 Bleeker street restaurant Jade Wolf, was a loner.

Or well, he just liked being alone.   
And having an eye on every single dish that got prepared in his kitchen, while he did what he could do best.

Cook.

He had trained for years, a perfectionist in every way, and hard work really did pay off since Alec had become one of the youngest head chefs ever in New York. Truth be told, he was one of the best. His work was his life, cooking his whole being and the kitchen his palace. The place where he could let himself sink into work, arrange even the most delicate of food on shiny white plates with only the finest ingredients was his passion.

When his day started at around 5PM, he would put on his white chef’s jacket, tie the apron tight around his hip and sweep into the already busy kitchen, shouting orders at his sous-chef and start the long shift, where they would prepare lobster on romanesco and wild goose with cranberry sauce.

It was his passion.

 

“Ordering, two tasting menues, fire two amuse-bouche, Jace, I need a quail and a Dover sole for table nine”, Alec said as he tacked the receipts on the service hatch and looked back at his sous-chef, who was currently moving an iron pan on the stove. He moved back to his boiling pot full of saffron gravy and glanced back at the guys working behind the hatch.

“I’m still waiting on those beef tenderloins, where are they? Pick up!”, he ordered harshly, then moved the two plates he just dribbled the gravy on over to the counter.

“Terrine, carpaccio”, he shouted as the waiting waiter picked up the plates. Alec quickly moved back to grab two more steaming plates off the hatch and placed them where he just put the others a second ago. The waiter, Simon, who balanced the plates easily on his arms smiled at Alec.  


“Excuse me, chef, thought you should know,  Valentine Morgenstern says the lamb has never been so good before”, he praised but Alec only raised his eyebrows.  


“Really? And what would he know?”, he answered with a grin as he continued his work of finishing another new plate. Just as he wiped off some spilled drops, the owner of the restaurant, Luke Garroway swept into the kitchen and pointed his finger at Alec.

“Alec, just so you know, the Penhallow’s are here, they wanna tell you how brilliant you are”, he said but Alec shook his head.

“You thank them ‘cause brilliant chef’s belong in the kitchen”, he argued and Luke sighed.

“At least say hello, you know they’re some of my best customers”, he pleaded and Alec held up his hand in defeat as he threw his towel over his shoulder and retreated from the counter.

“Fine, give me a minute”, he agreed, then turned around and looked at Jace’s work with the quail.  


“Just don’t cook them too long, you know because..”, he started but Jace shoved him away playfully and nodded.

“I know, I know, they get tough”, he groaned but Alec punched his arm.  


“No, dry, Jace. The quail gets dry, I get tough”, he corrected, then quickly walked over to where the door to the freezer was, just as Luke called his name again. He half-turned towards him, showing him that he was listening.

“Don’t forget, I wanna go over the menu for the next week with you”, Luke reminded him and Alec rolled his eyes, waving his hand.

“Later, okay?”, he said and Luke nodded before he disappeared through the kitchen entrance back into the restaurant. Alec sighed, looked around his kitchen for a second, then he entered the cold room and closed the door behind him, leaning against one of the shelves, took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

This was his passion.

 

He went out to make amends to Luke’s customer’s, the  Penhallow’s , two lovely married ladies, after his breather in the freezer, and the couple praised his food immensely,  one of the women smiling at him as Alec forced a polite smile.

“You know my wife sings your praises constantly, in fact, it’s hard not to be jealous”, she joked and the wife laughed warm-heartedly.

“I simply worship anyone who can surprise my palate”, she admitted with a wink and Alec nodded, shaking their hands.

“It’s always a pleasure to cook for you both”, he answered and one woman nodded intently.

“See you next week”, she said and Alec nodded.

“Of course. Good night”

He greeted another one of the regular guests on his way back into the kitchen, but lingered when he noticed Luke standing by a table with an arguing customer, so he stopped by.

“I’m telling you it’s not properly cooked”, the guest said as she handed Luke the plate just as Alec appeared.

“May I ask what this is about?”, he asked politely but Luke glanced at him warily.  


“Alec, it’s okay, I’ll handle this”, he assured him but the lady turned towards Alec immediately.

“I take it you’re a chef?”, she asked and Alec nodded.

“Yes, I am”, he answered. 

Like as if his white jacket wasn’t giving that away. The woman eyed him up and down, then nodded.

“Wonderful, I’d like to show you something”, she said and took the plate back from Luke, showing it to Alec with an accusing look on her face.  


“My  _foie gras_ hasn’t been cooked long enough”, she complained but Alec narrowed his eyes. Luke took the plate back again and gave the lady an apologetic smile.

“Ma’am, why don’t I bring you a new appetizer with my compliments”, he suggested but Alec snatched the plate back and shook his head.

“Why, when it’s cooked just fine”, he stated and looked at the lady.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed off, even the best stumble over a _foie gras_ , especially such a young guy like you who doesn’t have the experience”, the lady mocked Alec who raised an eyebrow at her words.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with this, it’s precisely _comme il faut_ ”, Alec said slightly annoyed at the lady’s attitude towards him.

“What’s that supposed to mean”, the woman answered, now eying Alec angrily. 

“ _Comme il faut?_ As it should be. 140 degrees in the oven, 80 degrees water temperature for 25 minutes, not too long, not too short with the touch of pink. Perfect for someone with my _experience,_ since I’m the head chef of this place”, he snarled back and placed the place down again. The woman glared at Alec for a second, then threw her napkin on the table.

“That’s it, I can take my business somewhere else”, she huffed, got up and turned to leave. Alec threw her a smile and pointed outside.

“May I suggest Bob’s hot dog stand at the corner? He cooks to order”, he scoffed, then he turned around and left for the kitchen while Luke hurried after him with an angry expression.

 

“How many time’s have I told you, you can’t make a scene every time someone doesn’t like your food”, he accused Alec who didn’t turn around while tying his apron around his hip.

“Oh please, the lady had no clue what a _foie gras_ even was”, he sneered but Luke pointed a finger at him.  


“That was a paying customer”, he warned Alec and shook his head annoyed.

“If she said it wasn’t done, it wasn’t”, Luke declared. In that moment Jace, who was frying another quail in the pan turned and glanced at the two fighting guys.  


“ _Foie gras_ is cruelty to animals”, he threw in but both, Alec and Luke gave him a silencing glare.

“Stay out of this”, Alec ordered and Luke rolled his eyes.

“I swear to god, Alec, if you weren’t one of the better chefs in this city, I’d fire you tonight”, he growled and pushed away from the counter as Alec narrowed his eyes.

“One of the better chef’s? What’s that supposed to mean?”, he shouted after him but Luke had already left the kitchen and Alec turned towards his team.  


“I bet he’s just saying that to annoy me”, he decided and looked at the guys, who had watched the whole scene.

“Isn’t he?”, he asked, but everyone quickly continued their work and nodded.

“Whatever you say, chef”, they agreed in unison and Alec tilted his head, shrugged, and got back to work.

When he noticed Jace grinning and making a face to his back he threw his towel at his friend.

 

 

It was late and snowing when Alec made his way home through New York’s streets, his mind already wandering to the menu for the next week and what he had to remember to specially order for the new dishes.

At home, he turned on the lights and let out a sigh when the empty flat lit up. So much for liking to be alone. Sometimes he did feel a little too alone.

At five in the morning, only about four hours after he got home, his alarm clock woke him up, and Alec got out of bed with a groan. He arrived at the fish market at six to meet their supplier and to take a look at the fresh seafood, like he always did once a week. Lobster and a special one he had asked for, golden tilefish. The supplier laughed when Alec admired it and promised to have it delivered to the restaurant by 2.30pm.

When he got home, he started trying out a new recipe, only to get interrupted by the phone ringing. Alec smiled when he saw that it was his college best friend Lydia, who was on her way to visit him for a few days along with her son Max, Alec’s godson.

“Hey, it’s me, I was just checking in. We’ll be there at about 9”, Lydia said when he picked up and Alec nodded, taking a look at the clock.  


“Great, I’ll make sure I’ll be back by then”, he answered, turning the meat in the pan.

“So, what are you doing? Studying a recipe?”, Lydia asked in a mocking, yet playfully tone as Alec closed the big book he had been reading.   
After all this time, his best friend still knew him too well.  


“No, of course not, don’t be ridiculous. I do have other interests, you know”, he tried to defend himself but Lydia only laughed.

“Sure you do, Lightwood. Name one?”, she teased.  


“How’s Max”, Alec quickly switched the topic and smirked when he thought back at the last time he had seen the little boy two years ago, five years old back then, a curious little guy exploring the world.

“Adorable”, Lydia said and Alec chuckled, getting a mug from a cupboard and turned on the kettle to prepare tea.  


“He’s changed so much since you last saw him, haven’t you, sweetheart?”, she said. 

“I don’t know”, Alec heard the voice of the boy in the back. He did sound so grown already, even over the phone.

“So, what do you guys want for dinner?”, Alec asked but Lydia scoffed.

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll just grab a pizza or something”, she suggested but Alec shook his head. Never had Lydia ever been able to cook anything real in her life. That was why, when they still both studied law and Alec had grown interested in cooking he had made sure they survived. Even after he quit they stayed friends and he had made sure she never ate anything frozen. She had been the one to encourage him in taking the step and starting a cooking training after all. He owed her a lot.  


“Nice try, Branwell,  not under my roof.  What does Max like these days?”, Alec asked.  


“Oh, he eats everything, he’s a total vacuum cleaner”, Lydia laughed and Alec heard a shocked gasp.  


“Mom!”

“I’ll call you when we get closer”, Lydia promised and Alec nodded as he hummed in agreement.

“Say bye uncle Alec”, she laughed and Alec heard the young boy giggle.  


“Bye uncle Alec!”

 

Alec was on his way to work, down the stairs in his building when he heard someone humming and cursed silently, already knowing who it was. His downstairs neighbor, Raj, who was fairly interested in him came up the stairs, instantly noticing Alec and smiled.

“Hey Alec, did you just get in? How are you?”, he asked and Alec forced a smile. 

He liked Raj but.. not that way. And he tried to avoid too long conversations since one neighbor party a few years ago, Raj, a little drunk, had tried to ask him out, making Alec stutter an excuse ever since. He was gay, yes, but not interested in anyone. Especially not his neighbor.

“I’m good but, uh.. I forgot something”, he lied and Raj nodded.

“Are you working tonight? Because I know this great Thai place..”, he started but Alec interrupted him.

“Actually I am, just for a couple of hours. My best friend from college is coming into town with my godson”, he explained and shrugged.

“Hm right. But I won’t give up that easily and one day I’m gonna convince you to go and have dinner with me”, Raj joked and grinned as he turned towards his door. Alec sighed, then stepped down a little more.

“Look, Raj, you should know I don’t generally do that”, Alec started but the other man raised his eyebrows.

“What, have dinner?” Alec cringed inwardly.  


“Dinner dates.”

Raj tilted his head a little.

“Ah. How about breakfast?” Alec shook his head.  


“Look, you live in my building, I don’t generally go out with people in my building. As a rule.”

“You seem to have a lot of rules”, Raj shrugged, then he unlocked the door. Alec continued his path, but was stopped when Raj cleared his throat.  


“Didn’t you say you forgot something?”, he asked and Alec pressed his lips together, walked back up the stairs while Raj entered his flat and closed the door.

 

****

 

“What’s wrong with having rules?”, Alec asked as he arranged a plate with the food he prepared earlier, his focus fully on the delicate meat.

“It’s not as if I’m controlling or anything, I just prefer things to be done exactly right”, he added as he placed two pedicels as decoration. He studied it for a second, then arranged it a little differently.

“That’s why I usually end up doing things myself”, he explained as his therapist admired his work on the plate, knife and fork already in hands. Alec straightened his back and nodded at the food and shook his head slightly.

“Do you have any idea how complicated it is to coordinate 40 dishes at once?”, he asked, wiped the edges of the plate, then he stepped back and the therapist leaned above it, inhaling the heavenly scent.

“I thought we agreed you weren’t gonna cook for me anymore”, the guy said but dug in nonetheless as Alec walked back towards the couch, waving his hand.

“I didn’t, I just tried some new ideas.”

“Right”, the therapist said in between bites. “We’re gonna try something new. I’m going to ask you questions and you’re gonna answer them.” Alec looked at him but nodded slowly.

“How long ago was your last relationship?”   
Alec turned away and took a deep breath, thinking.

“Isn’t that a little personal?”, he eventually asked back but already knew the answer what was coming.

“Well, this is therapy. How long?”, the guy pressed and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know. Three years ago, maybe four”, he admitted slowly.

“Who ended it?”

“I did.”

“Why’s that?”, the therapist answered as he continued eating what Alec had prepared for him.

“If you must know, he was getting way too demanding. I mean after two years he wanted to move in together”, Alec stated and the therapist tilted his head.  


“What’s so bad about moving in together?”

“He asked me to give up my apartment. Why would I do that”, Alec scoffed and shook his head, faintly remembering the fight it had ended in and the breakup.  


“I’d move out, we get a place together, he’ ll  eventually leave cause I work too much and never spent time at home so he’ ll getting angry and tells me to quit hours which I won’t so we break up and where would that leave me?”   
It had been a problem, even when they haven’t been living together, and his ex hadn’t shown any understanding about Alec’s important job. He was head chef after all.

“My god!”

Alec’s head snapped towards the therapist and he arched an eyebrow.

“This sauce is so good”, the guy moaned and Alec grinned, looking down at his hands.

“Thanks.”

In the end, his job would always come first.

 

***  


Back in the kitchen, everyone was hastily working their best but Alec was feeling a little uneasy. The sudden personal questions from the therapist had made him think about his last relationship again, a guy who had been nice, yes, but in the end it hadn’t worked.

And Alec knew it was his fault cause he was just too invested in his work. But so what? It had been hard work to get where he was and he deserved to fully embrace it, so he simply didn’t have any time for other things.

“Where’s my lobster for table 12”, he shouted as he prepared yet another perfectly cooked dish and the guy behind the service hatch hurried even more.

“Nearly done, chef.”

While Alec looked for decorations for the plate, Clary told Simon about her last audition that went horribly wrong. Alec listened in and furrowed his eyebrows in horror.

“I’m an actress, I don’t do naked bondage movies”, Clary complained and Simon nodded as he wiped his hands on a towel. Clary shook her head and nodded her head towards the door.

“The world is so full of pervs. That guy at table 10 is the worst, every week a new bimbo. Can you believe it?”, she grumbled.  


“I swear, he leers at my tits one more time, he’s gonna regret it”, she said as she took the plates and turned around, only to stumble into one of the dishwashing guys and the plates crash e d to the floor, spilling lobster everywhere. Simon’s eyes widened as Clary cursed and glared at the guy.

“Dammit, Sebastian, watch where you’re going”, she snarled and glanced warily at Alec who threw his hands up.

“Pay attention, everybody!”, he shouted and sprinted back to the hatch.

“Fire two lobsters right away and hold the nine”, he ordered harshly then turned around where Sebastian was picking up the shards from the floor.

“Sorry chef”, he mumbled and Clary stepped towards Alec.

“I’m really sorry about that..”, she started but he just shook his head.  


“Just don’t let it happen again, okay?”, he grumbled, then stepped next to the receipt machine where Jace was currently standing.

“Great, now you’re gonna run out of lobster right after I leave”, Alec stressed but Jace shook his head.

“Calm down, buddy, it’s gonna be fine. Hydrate”, he said and held out a water bottle towards Alec who took it with a thankful smile.

“Thanks.”

Alec turned back and started preparing a dessert, just as the phone started ringing next to the counter. He only glanced, but didn’t stop, then let out a sigh.

“Can someone please answer the phone”, he asked impatiently, even more on edge than before, to no one in particular while never taking his eyes off the chocolate syrup he poured over the strawberries. Clary picked up.

“Kitchen.” Alec turned his head towards her and nodded her direction.

“If it’s Lydia, tell her she said 9, can’t make it any sooner”, he said but Clary lowered the phone and swallowed.

“It’s for you”, she said but Alec only furrowed his brow.  


“ I’m busy, can’t you t ake a message?”, he said nodding at the plate he was currently working on but Clary shook her head.

“Alec. You should really take this”, she said, then put the phone down and stepped away from it. Alec lingered for a second, watching Clary’s frown with a questioning look, then he took two steps forward and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“I need to talk to Alexander Lightwood”, the voice on the other side said and Alec nodded, watching how Jace placed the new lobster on the counter and nodded at the chef, silently telling him he was gonna finish them.

“Speaking. What’s this about?”, he asked.  


“I’m sorry, Mr. Lightwood, but this is Officer Roberts. I’m calling to inform you that Miss Lydia Branwell had been in a car accident. You’re listed as her and her son Max’s emergency contact..”, the voice said and suddenly all air left Alec’s lungs and he swallowed hard.

“She… is she… what happened?”, he choked out and turned away from the busy staff as he noticed Clary was watching him while biting her lip with a worried look on her face.

“I’m sorry to tell you that Miss Branwell died on the way to the hospital, there was nothing the doctor’s could have done. I’m sorry.”

Alec felt his throat tightening, and he swallowed again.

“What about Max, did he..”, he mumbled, not able to say the words and held his breath.

“Max was thankfully only slightly injured. Would you please come to the hospital?”, the man asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I… I’m coming.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to cope with the death of his friend, but then has to discover, that Luke hired a new chef in his kitchen.  
> The eccentric Magnus Bane, who's the exact opposite of Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many chapters there will be as I'm only a quarter into the movie yet, so be patient with what's to come ;) I know Magnus hasn't been mentioned a lot yet, but he's a big part after this chapter, the first two were more of Alec's story. Now Magnus is here and it will get funny!  
> Enjoy!  
> xx
> 
> p.s.: I'm sorry this was all rather sad until now....

Alec took a slow step into the hospital room and had to swallow hard when he took in the little boy lying in bed, all curled up on himself while sleeping. He walked closer, careful not to wake him up and he reached for the little hand on the sheet when he noticed a man waving at him. He took a deep breath, then left the room to talk to the doctor.

“I’m Dr. Herondale. Max is doing great, he’ll be fine”, the man assured Alec who let out a sigh of relief, then he looked back at the boy.

“Has anyone told him yet?”, he asked warily but Dr. Herondale shook his head.

“We thought it would be best for him to hear it from someone he knows. Child protection service said you’re listed as his legal guardian in case anything would happen to Ms. Branwell.”

Alec nodded as he heard the doctor being called through the intercom, and the man pat Alec’s shoulder lightly.

“I’m really sorry. I have to go, but I’ll be back to check on him in just a little bit, okay?”, he said and Alec shrugged, and the man left him behind.

 

Alec sat down next to the bed and leaned his head back for a while after the Doc had checked up on Max again. Alec felt exhausted, but he stirred when he heard a rustling and opened his eyes to look at Max looking back at him from where he was lying on the bed.

“Hey, Max”, he said with a hoarse voice but the boy instantly breathed faster and his eyes filled with tears.

“Where’s mom?”, he asked, his voice quiet and afraid and Alec felt his chest tightening.

“Is she dead?”, Max asked and the tears spilled, his mouth frowning and he tried to hold back a sob.

“... yes.”

It was all Alec was able to say as he watched the boy crying and pressing his eyes shut as if it would bring Lydia back to life. And he felt a tear running down his own cheek as Alec’s mind went blank. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t knew what was going to happen next.

 

 

He came back to his apartment later, the empty flat feeling bigger as ever and while he got out of his jacket he pressed the button on the answerphone. He stopped dead in his track when Lydia’s cheerful voice sounded through the empty hall.

“Hi, it’s me! - [Max’ voice] _and me!_ \- We just wanted to let you know we’re running late, the traffic’s insane. But don’t worry, we’ll get there eventually! See you soon, bye!”

Alec clutched his jacket in his hands as he looked down at the floor and inhaled slowly, to stop the panic and empty feeling spreading inside.

 

***

  
  
The whole serving staff was gathered in the restaurant for their weekly menu tasting, along with the sous-chefs and Luke held up his wineglass.

“Now, this is a beautiful 2002 Dolcetto, any idea where it might be from?”, he asked the group and Jace picked up his glass, sniffing it. Simon held his hand up.

“Probably Piedmont?”, he suggested but Luke shook his head and held the glass against the light, pivoting it a little.

“No, this one is from south Australia. Adelaide Hills. Look at the color of this wine, it’s absolutely beautiful”, Luke added, then suddenly everyone went quiet as the door opened and Alec walked towards them. They watched him pass as he went straight to the kitchen without a word. Luke’s eyes widened, then he put the glass down and glanced at Jace.

“Give me three words to describe this wine, please”, he said, then he went after Alec while everyone exchanged shocked glances.

 

Alec had already put on his white jacket when Luke found him stepping out of his office and looked at him with a worried expression.

“Alec, what are you doing here?”, he asked carefully but Alec’s face stayed emotionless.

“What do you mean?” he answered deadpan and Luke shook his head slightly.

“I thought you were gonna take a few days off..”, he tried but Alec shook his head as he tied the apron tight.

“No.”

Luke blinked.  
“Are you.. sure?”

Alec wiped his hands on the apron as he turned away from Luke, his eyes showing no signs of emotions and he gave a little nod.

“Yeah.”

 

The team was doing their best as every night, while Alec shouted orders through the kitchen, rushing them to work harder and faster.

“Give me one duck, two beef rare and a rack of lamb, and I’m still waiting on those tenderloins of beef, come on hurry up!”, he shouted and grabbed two plates with steaming food on them.

“I need a quail and a Dover sole for table nine. Let’s go, guys!”, he barked as the guys behind the hatch threw the ordered beef on the grill.

“Five minutes on the lobster”, one guy called as the other turned the meat.

“Fire one rare steak on the fly”, Jace said and knocked his hand on the service hatch impatiently.

“Let’s go people, why is there no food on the counter, we got tables!”, he shouted angrily.

“Where’s my souffle for 14!”

It was as if Alec was working on autopilot tonight. He barked orders and had an eye on everything but he wasn’t really there. He prepared the plates carefully as he always did but nothing came through to him, as if his head was totally empty.

 

Luke found him sitting in the freezer, his hands clutching a letter and a picture in his hands with a single tear running down his cheeks. The owner knelt down before him and Alec looked up, swallowing hard as he heard Lydia’s voice over and over in his head.

“ _I want you to be the Godfather, Alec, because you’re the only one I trust if anything should ever happen. I know you’ll love my son as if he was yours”_ , Lydia had said when she had called him after she found out she was pregnant years ago.

She had always fought on her own throughout her life, until she met Alec, and he had taken care of her, just a much as she had taken care of him.

His parents had never approved of his choices and cut him off their life when he dropped out of college to pursue his dream of becoming a chef. Apart from his little sister, who had been too young and taken to California with his parents back then, but always called him now that she was nearly 18 and in college, Lydia had been the one to support him whenever he needed her.

 

When Max had been born, Lydia had written him a long letter.

“ _Dear Alec,_

 _The baby is gorgeous. I’ve called him Max, after your little brother who died at birth. Now he’s here and I’m beginning to get what a huge thing it is I’m doing on my own,_ _s_ _o I want you to know, when I asked you to be the godfather I meant it. You’re the only person I would want to have him. I love you so much. Lydia._ ”

 

“Alec. I want you to take a week off. And that’s not a suggestion, that’s an order”, Luke said quietly and Alec nodded intently, wiping at his tears-stained cheek.

“Okay”, he whispered.

“I’m here if you need me. We all are.”

 

***

  
  
Alec went to the hospital the next day, where he found Max watching some cartoons on the television. The little boy looked so small in the bed, wearing one of the blue hospital gowns and Alec sighed.

“Hey Max”, he said as he entered the room but the boy didn’t even spare him a glance.

“I cooked us something tasty”, he tried, holding up the bag he had carried, but Max blue eyes hit his brown ones hard.

“I’m not hungry.”

Alec put the bag away with a nod, then he sat down next to the bed and looked at Max.

“Did you know, you’re getting released on Friday”, he asked and Max shrugged, still watching the cartoons.

“I know.”

Alec took a deep breath, then he spoke again.  
“Max, you and I have to talk about what’s gonna happen now”, he said seriously and Max looked at him again.

“Can I go back home?”, the boy asked quietly, his face emotionless but Alec shook his head.

“I’m afraid not”, he answered, a little nervous about how Max would react. But the boy only looked down for a second, then back at Alec.

“Why not?”

“Because you would be alone there. Your mum asked me to take care of you, you know?”, Alec tried but Max looked back at the television again and Alec could see thoughts running through his little head.

“You’ll be coming home with me, okay?”

Max looked at Alec, and with a little hesitation gave a nod, and Alec swallowed.  
This wasn’t easy. And he had no idea where it would go.

 

Max got released on Friday, and Alec went to pick him up so he could take him home.  
The whole taxi drive was filled with a heavy silence, while the little boy stared out the window, not looking at Alec for even a second. They stopped at the apartment complex where Alec’s home was, and Max followed him upstairs, where Alec showed him around the big apartment.

“The kitchen is trough the right there”, he explained and pointed at a door.

“This is the living room, uhm..”, he said, then moved down the hall where more doors lead the way into rooms.

“This is my bedroom, this is the bathroom and, uh.. this will be your bedroom”, he said, ran a hand through his hair and opened the door so that Max could go inside.

It was originally the guest room, but now it would be the boys room, and Alec hoped he wasn’t feeling too uneasy with him. It had been some time after all since he had last seen him and this was definitely a big challenge for them both.  
The woman at child protecting service had agreed for Alec to be the legal guardian after what Lydia had written in her last will.

 

The funeral took place a day later, and Alec stayed behind with Max after the priest had said a few words, and Max stared at the closed coffin with flowers all over it for a while. They left the cemetery once it had been lowered into the ground and went back home.

 

The moving company brought Max stuff on Monday, and Alec was surprised to see how many stuffed animals he owned, but with the help of two guys form the company, they were able to get it upstairs and into the apartment. Max explained a lot about his animals when they carried them up, and Alec was glad that for the first time, Max was actually smiling and having somewhat of a good time.

In the evening, half of one side of Max room was filled with the animals, sitting on the windowsill and boxes on the other side, filled with his clothes and other belongings.

Alec called for Max to get dinner, and smiled as he placed the plate with a delicious roasted fish in front of the boy. He hesitated when he noticed how Max just looked at it without a word.

“Everything alright?”, Alec asked. Max looked at him and Alec exhaled.

“Aren’t you hungry?”, he said and Max shook his head a little.

“Can I go back to my room?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Sure, yeah.”

 

After he had cleared the table, Alec knocked on Max door and peeked inside to find the boy sitting with his back against a pillow on the floor.

“Max, I need to stop by the restaurant for a couple of minutes, will you be okay on your own for a little while?”, he asked carefully and Max looked at him, then gave a little nod.

“Yeah”, he answered and Alec stepped near, kneeling down to show him the phone.

“If you need me just press one, that’s my phone and two is the restaurant. It’s only a few blocks away, so if you need me I can be back here in no time, alright?”, Alec asked again, unsure if Max would be fine, but the boy nodded again.

“Okay.”

Alec sighed as he got up and placed the phone on the shelf next to the door. When he was at the door, he looked back at the little boy again and smiled.

“I won’t be long, I promise.”

 

Alec walked the short way to Jade Wolf, and had time to think a little while going there.  
It was hard, having Max over and caring for him when he had no idea about kids. But, as he had told the child protection service woman, he didn’t want Max to go to a foster home, and he would do this. He had to.  
Lydia wanted him to.

Still deep in thought, he entered the restaurant and didn’t catch how Luke’s eyed widened as he caught sight of the chef. Alec walked through the restaurant to the back where the kitchen was, smiled at some of the regulars but slowed down when he heard music.

Coming from the kitchen.

He arched his eyebrows when Clary came through the swing doors, laughing, but instantly froze when she noticed Alec staring at her.

“Hi Alec”, she said, her cheeks going a bit red and she went to serve the plates in her hand to her guests while Alec pushed the doors open and stared gobsmacked at what was going on in there.

 

Loud music, opera music, was blaring from a little jukebox standing on the counter, and a man with ink black hair was standing with his back towards the door, painting the air with one of Alec’s meat brushes.

 _What the hell?_ , Alec thought.

“He say’s 'look at the stars! Graze at the stars which tremble with love'”, the guy word-painted and Jace couldn’t hold back his laughter next to him, until he noticed Alec watching them and froze.

“Hello chef”, he mumbled and bit his lip and that was when the man swirled around and his face brightened when he saw Alec.

“ **Oh my god** it’s _you_ ”, he said in awe and took a step forward.

He was tall, broad shoulders and Asian, his black hair spiked up and.. he was wearing eyeliner? And.. the most ridiculous patterned trousers Alec had ever seen.  
_Carrots wearing sunglasses??_

“You have to tell me the secret behind your saffron sauce, cause the world wold be a very very dark and depressing place without it!”

Alec stared at the stranger with wide eyes.  
“Excuse me?”, he choked out but the guy raised his hand to silence him and turned up the music.

“Ah, listen, this is the best part! He’s saying ‘fade the stars, fade the stars’”, the guy raved and sang with the opera singer while continuing to wave his arms through the air as if he was playing the violin.  
He motioned at the guys behind the hatch and grinned.

“You’re my string section, come on, feel the music!”, he encouraged them and swayed with the music.

“He says ‘In the morning I am going to wake”, the guy translated, then turned on his heel singing along in italian.

“Vincerò!”, he sang, stretching the last vowel dramatically and held up the quail in his hand as everyone laughed and started clapping and cheering. When the music stopped Jace held up his hand and waved at them all.

“Alright, back to work now, the show is over”, he ordered while glancing warily at Alec who was still staring at the scene, absolutely speechless.

“Who do you think you are?”, he finally managed to say, his eyes narrowed but the guy only smiled at him and winked.

“Magnus Bane, at your service, head chef”, he grinned, and that was when Luke appeared behind Alec, who turned towards the owner angrily.

“We need to talk”, he gritted out and pulled Luke by his arm back out into the restaurant.

 

Luke followed Alec out back into the dining room, where he pulled his arm free and quickened his step, but Alec kept pace and talked at him angrily.

“You could’ve at least asked me before you made this decision”, he grumbled at Luke who just shook his head.

“I know you’re angry but I couldn’t wait any longer, I’m sorry”, he defended himself but Alec shook his head in disbelief.

“The last thing I need right now is some lunatic in my kitchen”, Alec protested but Luke scoffed and glared at him.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Alec, he’s not a lunatic he’s just.. exuberant. I believe we could use some of that around here”, he pointed out but Alec didn’t surrender that easily.

“ _Are you kidding me?_ The guy thinks he’s Pavarotti”, he hissed at Luke, who stepped behind his desk at the front of the restaurant to greet some new guests while Alec stopped next to him, still glaring at the other man angrily.

Luke exchanged a few words with the new customers then showed them to their table where Alec followed silently, but continued his rant when Luke excused himself and walked towards the wine cellar.

“The only demand I had when I took this position was that I get to choose who I work with! Jace would have been fine and we really don’t need another person in there”, he ranted but Luke shook his head.

“This is my restaurant and if I say we take a second sous-chef, then we do! Just give him a chance, Magnus is excellent at what he does”, Luke offered but Alec snorted.

“I know nothing about him and you want me to work with him just like this?”, he complained but Luke silenced him with an angry glare.

“Give me some credit, will you, he was the sous-chef at Il Treviso”, Luke growled and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Italian?”, he asked in shock and Luke nodded firmly.

“You mean you bring in a sous-chef from an Italian restaurant and I’m the one in therapy?”, he asked bewildered as Luke pushed open the door to the kitchen again.

“I was lucky to get him since I’ve known him for a while and he was offered the job as executive chef but he said he wanted to work with you”, Luke snapped at Alec who raised his eyebrows.  
His gaze wandered over to where Magnus was grinning at the both of them, leaning on the counter but Alec rolled his eyes and pointed at the pan catching fire behind Magnus. The chef quickly turned around and swirled the food expertly, glancing over his shoulder to wink at Alec, but the head chef only let out a sigh, shook his head at Luke, then turned and left the kitchen.  


****  


When he arrived at home, Alec found a bag of Thai food placed at his door, and mentally thanked Raj for being so noisy for once.

Inside, he called for Max but found the room of the boy empty and his heartbeat quickened. He furrowed his brow when he heard the sound of the tv coming from his bedroom and tried to open the door but it was stuck and only opened a little, enough for him to peek into the room.  
He instantly saw Max curled up on his bed and let out a sigh of relief, then walked through the bathroom to the door that led into his room and peeked inside.

Max was fast asleep and he had a book with pictures of Lydia opened at his feet, and Alec picked it up to take a look. He couldn’t help but smile at the photos, a grinning, happy Lydia with the baby, Max on every single one of his birthdays, a few photos of himself with Lydia and even some with the three of them. All of them smiling widely into the camera. He remembered it, Max fifth birthday when Alec took them to Cony Island. It had been a great day.

Alec let out a deep sigh as he closed the book and looked at the sleeping boy and his chest clenched. It wasn’t fair.  
He put the blanket over the boy and laid down next to him, his mind full of thoughts.  
Eventually, he fell asleep too.

 

Alec got woken up when Max called his name.

“Alec. School starts at nine. It’s 8:20”, the boy said and Alec groaned, then he slowly lifted his head.

“What..?”, he mumbled and Max looked at him.

“I need to go to school”, the boy said and Alec startled, panic rising when he noticed the time.  
“Oh my god, I overslept… you need to go to school! Right, you need to get dressed”, he stressed but stopped when he noticed Max was already wearing shoes, jacket and a beanie.

“You’re already dressed, great, just give me a minute, okay?”, he said and rushed to the bathroom. He had even forgotten to get undressed the night before, he noticed but shrugged it off. Now was not the time to worry about clothes.

“Do you need any supplies to take with you?”, he asked through the door but Max shrugged as he got his backpack.

“No.. they usually have those things”, he said nonchalantly as Alec left the bathroom and put on his shoes.

“I made your lunch yesterday, I hope you like duck. It’s in the fridge”, he pointed towards the kitchen and Max went to get the box and out it in his bag. When he was ready to leave, Max stopped in his door frame.

“I can’t find my scarf”, he said and Alec stopped in motion looking a little clueless.

“So.. uh take one of mine? We really have to go I can’t have you be late on your first day”, he said but Max didn’t move.

“I need my scarf”, he repeated and Alec hesitated for a second, then sighed and nodded.

“Okay, let’s find your scarf. Where could it be?” he asked and shoved past Max into the room and looked at the various boxes. He started rummaging through one but every time he found something Max shook his head. That was until he picked out a colorful knitted one and Max nodded.

“That’s it”, he confirmed and Alec smiled at his victory.

“That was easy. Come on, now, let’s go!” Right when Alec put on his coat, someone knocked on his door and when he opened, it was Raj.

“Hey, Alec, sorry to bother but can you lend me some coffee? I forgot to buy new one”, he said and held out his container at which Alec nodded.

“Yes, sure, one second”, he answered and rushed back into the kitchen. Max stayed where he was standing and looked at Raj, who raised one eyebrow.

“So you must be Max. Nice to meet you, I’m Raj. I live downstairs. Do you like your new home?”, he asked but Max didn’t answer until Alec got back and handed Raj the container back.

“Sorry, we need to go, we’re late for school”, Alec said as goodbye, then he shoved Max out the door and hurried down the stairs.

He managed to drop Max off on time and went inside with him, just to make sure he would go to the right room. They met the principal in the hallway and Alec introduced himself and Max to the woman who smiled politely.

“It’s nice to meet you both. I’ll take you to the classroom and there we’ll meet your teacher”, she said, then smiled at Alec who nodded.

“Bye, have a nice day”, he called after them and Max looked back over his shoulder, before they turned the corner.

 

Alec was back at his therapists place and paced through the room, his thoughts racing through his head.

“I really have no idea how to handle a kid, especially one who’s lost his mother”, he stressed and let out a long sigh.

“And I can’t get him to eat anything I make, it’s hopeless. What am I supposed to do, force him?”, he groaned as he slumped down on the couch and the therapist looked up.

“Maybe he misses his mother’s cooking?”, he asked but Alec laughed.

“No, Lydia never cooked a meal in her life. I made sure she survived when we were at college and lived together after that time. She only ever reheated”, he explained and the guy tilted his head.

“Well, that’s the point. Maybe Max needs something familiar. How about… fish sticks? Kids love them”, he suggested and Alec straightened up to look at him.

“Fish sticks, are you serious?”, he asked in disbelief but his therapist nodded pleased.

“Yeah, you know they’re frozen and breaded..”, he explained but Alec held up his hands.

“I _know_ what fish sticks are. I just can’t believe I’m paying you for these suggestions”; he said, then let himself fall back down.

 

Alec went to pick up Max at around 3pm, and they walked home together, but the boy didn’t really seemed interested in conversation. At home, Alec went totally against his ethics and placed a plate with fries and fish sticks neatly stacked as a tower in front of Max and smiled proudly.

“Fish sticks”, he said and nodded towards the food. Max watched him.

“I was thinking the other day, even though I saw you a few times when you grew up, I know so little about you. What’s your favorite color for instance?”, he asked and Max looked up from the plate.

“Red”, he answered without missing a beat and Alec nodded, saving it to memory.

“See, I didn’t now that. Red is a great color”, he noted as he prepared a salat with little tomatoes and brought it over to where Max was sitting. He stopped when Max gave him a weird look.

“What?”, he asked and sat down next to the boy.

“You don’t have to do this”, Max said quietly and Alec furrowed his brows.

“Do what?”, he asked dumbfounded. Max looked at him and exhaled,

“Try so hard.”

Before Alec was able to answer (hell, how was he supposed to answer that statement?) the doorbell rang and he hurried to open it. On the other side of the door, there was a girl standing, black dyed hair with dark eye make up and obviously punk rock clothes. Alec stared at her for a moment, until she held up her hand.

“I’m Charlotte”, she said and Alec swallowed.

“From.. the agency?”, he asked and the girl tilted her head.

“Yeah, are you expecting someone else with that name?”, she snapped back and Alec inhaled, then moved to the side.

“No-oo…, come in.”

When he turned around, he saw Max looking at him in the hallway, then the boy continued his way to his room and Alec sighed.

“One second”, he told the girl and followed Max, who settled on his bed, an annoyed expression on his face.

“I don’t need a baby sitter, I’m not a baby”, he protested but Alec rubbed at his temples.

“Max, you barricaded the door, what do you expect me to do? I can’t leave you alone all of the time”, Alec tried to explain but Max glared at him.

“I’m perfectly fine”, he insisted but Alec shook his head.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” Max looked at him for a moment, then he let his shoulders sink.

“Have fun at work”, he told Alec, who got up and went to get his bag and get ready.

 

 

Alec was running late when he got to the restaurant and Luke, who was speaking with customers placing a reservation at the front desk only raised one eyebrow at Alec rushing in.

Their usual work started with Jace and Magnus preparing the fish.

“How do you want to prepare the sea brass tonight?”, Jace asked after putting the cooled fish on the counter and stepped next to Magnus, who picked one up.

“Tell them they’re gonna get served to some very important people”, he cooed at the dead fish and Jace couldn’t help but snort, but went quiet when Alec swept past them to press a button on the jukebox and the music that had been playing in the back stopped immediately.   
Magnus glanced over his shoulder at the other chef.

“You don’t like opera music?”, he asked with a curved eyebrow and Alec shook his head.

“It’s distracting my staff”, he pointed out and turned to talk to the guys behind the hatch when Clary appeared and stopped by Magnus and Jace.

“Magnus, you were so right, Pavarotti makes sex so much better”, she grinned and Jace winked at her, at which Alec narrowed his eyes but Magnus only grinned.

“Glad to hear it. Bocelli’s good too, but only for shallow one-night stands”, he answered and glanced at Alec, and when he caught the other guy looking winked at him playfully. Alec only rolled his eyes.

 

  
The staff gathered for their weekly menu testing, where Alec, seated at the head of the table was working on a crossword puzzle, his thoughts miles away from the scene. He was trying to come up with a way to get Max to open up to him a little, since the cps woman was going to check in on him soon. He really didn’t want the boy to get taken to a foster home, but he was also a a loss of solutions.

Magnus glanced at his boss as he filled the others plates with his tomato spaghetti, and watched Alec intently.  
Simon offered the head chef a plate after Magnus handed it to him but Alec declined. Magnus pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Only a full cook can really judge the food”, he quoted which made Alec finally look up from his newspaper with an arched eyebrow.

“What?”

“When you’re hungry everything tastes better than it really is”, Magnus continued and held out a filled steaming plate with pasta. Alec snorted and shook his head.

“I never eat in the afternoon”, he stated and focused back on the puzzle, but looked up when Magnus walked over to his side and placed the plate directly in front of him with a mischievous smile. Alec inhaled and blinked at how close the other one leaned in on him, his scent something so different.. something that reminded Alec of.. a strange but somehow familiar feeling.

“My grandmother whispered this recipe into my ear on her deathbed, and I made it especially for you today”, he purred innocently while Alec rolled his eyes, then grabbed his fork and took a large bite of the swirled pasta on it. He chewed and gave Magnus an annoyed glare.

“Happy?”, he asked with a pointed look and Magnus smile grew even wider, his eyes sparkled and he winked.

“Very much so”, he answered, and Alec rolled his eyes at the other chef.  
Magnus went back to his place on the other side of the table while Luke watched the scene as did the others and turned towards Magnus when he filled another plate for himself, while Alecs eyes never left the movement of the other chef.

“I thought your grandmother lived in Miami?”, Luke asked curiously and Alec looked up to meet Magnus eyes, who shrugged as he wiped his hands on his towel.

“Well, we all thought she wasn’t gonna make it, it was truly a miracle”, he admitted. Alec narrowed his eyes and glanced at the group of people for a second, then he got up and left the table without another word, as Magnus watched him go.

“It was a miracle”, he shouted after him but Alec didn’t stop.

 

Back in Alec’s office, he cut the paper with the menu in half, using his kitchen knife and handed it to Magnus who was leaning against the door, wearing another one of his weird trousers.

This time, there were tomatoes with hats on them.

 _Ridiculous_.

Where was he even getting such hideous cooking pants?

 

“You’ll take care of those dishes and I take care of these, that way we won’t get into each others way, alright?”, Alec ordered but Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“But your half is bigger than mine”, he pointed out but grinned when Alec turned around, the knife still in his hand and a murderous look on his face that was clearly saying ‘ _don’t annoy me_ ’.

Magnus retreated with his hands held up and laughed, then looked at his half of the paper.

“Fine, I’m okay with this. I have some very big items on here like beef, fish, rabbit”, he winked at Alec and walked back into the kitchen, clapping his hands.

“Showtime, people!”, he called and Alec groaned.

This was how it was gonna be from now on?

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's stressful for Alec, to get used to Magnus in his kitchen.  
> Then, of course, there's also Max he has to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about halfway through the movie, and I still got two more days of being signed off sick from work.  
> I can finish this!   
> Enjoy ;)  
> XX

The kitchen was very busy this evening, and Alec was feeling a little uneasy as he always glanced over at what Magnus was currently working on. Who could blame him, he didn’t know the guy at all, especially not his work!

“Fifteen, two terrines, one Dover sole, two lamb!”, he ordered and pinned the receipt against the counter, then walked over to where Magnus was stirring a sauce.

“Have you seasoned that right?”, he asked and reached inside his pocket to pull out a spoon, just as Magnus dipped one in the steaming liquid and held it up for Alec to try.

“Yes, chef”, he grinned, but Alec used his own spoon and nodded.

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine, continue”, he agreed. Magnus watched the head chef go, then licked the spoon he was still holding and rolled his eyes dramatically.

It tasted _very_ delicious.

Much to Alec’s dislike, Jace seemed to get along with the new guy very well as they stood next to each other nearly all of the time, talking and making jokes. Same went for the waiters and waitresses, everyone seemed to instantly love Magnus.  
Alec just watched from a distance as he prepared his plates, only to roll his eyes. 

Traitors, the lot of them.

He turned around and looked at the empty service hatch and furrowed his brow, slightly confused as to why nothing was there.

“I… where’s my lamb? People?”, he asked and the guy on the other side hurried up.

“One second, slicing it now”, he promised and Alec let out a sigh, then looked over to where Magnus stood and their eyes met. Magnus smiled and held out the pot towards Alec again but the chef waved his hand.

Distracting. That was what Magnus was.   
Very distracting.

 

After flambéing a crème brulee the two chefs nearly stumbled into each other at the dessert counter, at which Alec rolled his eyes, _again_ , but Magnus took an elegant step to the side and grinned at his boss. He snatched away a bottle filled with chocolate syrup, and Alec protested.

“I needed that!”, he complained but Magnus tilted his head and continued his work.

“One second, you’ll get it right back”, he smiled, then placed it next to Alec who started working on his dessert plate.

After a few seconds, Magnus glanced over at the other male.

“Can I ask you something?”, he said and Alec let out a sigh.

“If you can't help it?”, he answered, not once taking his eyes off the arranged food in front of him.

“Where did you learn to cook so well?”, Magnus asked curiously and Alec hesitated for a second, wondering where _that_ was coming from all of a sudden.

“I learned it myself”, he admitted as Magnus wiped his hands on the towel strapped to his apron and raised his eyebrows.

“Seriously? I thought you were gonna say you studied under Alain Passard at Làrpége or something fancy like that but..”, he trailed off when Alec straightened his back and raised one eyebrow looking at the other chef.

“I did. But I realized he was an asshole who didn’t care about his employees at all so I quit and did my own thing”, he told Magnus, then he grabbed a delicate web of sugar and leaned down to place it over the arranged strawberries. He startled when he noticed Magnus was also leaning above him, and in a second of distraction, the web broke and Alec cursed under his breath as Magnus leaned away.

“God, I just need more space”, he groaned, threw the broken web away, grabbed the plate and moved to the other side of the counter. Magnus watched him and put his hands on his hips.

“Why are you so mad at me?”, he eventually asked and Alec’s head snapped up instantly.

“I’m not mad at you”, he threw back but the quick reply only made Magnus give him a pointed look.

“You’re very mad”, he stated with an accusing look but Alec leaned on the counter and glared at the other chef.

“Look, this is my kitchen, and I’ve worked really hard to get here and I’m not gonna let you take this away from me, okay?”, he gritted out while Magnus studied him. Much to Alec’s annoyance, he tilted his head a little. 

_Why was he doing this all of the time? And why did he look so cu… no no no stop,_ Alec thought.  


“What makes you think I want to take it away?”, Magnus asked but Alec scoffed and shook his head.

“What else could you possibly want?”, he grumbled, gave the plate the last finishing touch and turned away from Magnus, who watched him go.

Alec stepped inside the freezer and closed the door behind him, closed his eyes and let out a long breath, rubbing at his temples. He had enough problems already, adding a rival chef infiltrating his kitchen was definitely NOT what he had imagined how it would g from here.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and Alec stared at Magnus who stepped inside, his hands on his hips again.

 _God, he had broad shoulders and nice arms. Wait, **what**?   
_ Alec swallowed.  
And Magnus tilted his head _again_.

“Look, I don’t need this job. I can work wherever I want, but I’d like to work here cause it’s an honor to cook with you. But to be honest, I’d rather work somewhere where I’m welcome”, he said honestly. Alec rolled his eyes and gave him a questioning look.

“So?”

“So, if you want me to go, just say the word”, Magnus offered, but in that moment the door opened once more to have Luke stalk inside, an angry look on his face.

“My restaurant is filled with guests yet my two chef’s are arguing in the freezer. Wanna tell me what’s going on here?”, he accused them but Alec pressed his lips together.  
Magnus arched one eyebrow, then he reached for his apron and untied it. Luke’s eyes widened.

“Wait a minute, what are you doing? Magnus!”, he tried but Magnus shrugged and looked back at Alec, who was staying silent.

“I’m sorry, Luke, you have to find someone else”, he simply said, then turned to leave and Alec quickly grabbed two more crème brulee from a shelf and followed Magnus out the door, a confused Luke going after them.

“Alec! What have you done?”, he asked but Alec didn’t look at him.

“I haven’t done anything”, he denied as Magnus pulled out his bag to put in his knifes and grabbed the jukebox from the counter. Luke looked at him with a pleading look.

“Magnus, please, we need you”, he begged, but the chef just shrugged.

“I’m afraid it’s him who has to tell me this”, he answered and Luke gave Alec a glare, but the head chef acted as if he didn’t see it.

“It’s my restaurant”, Luke stated but Magnus interrupted him.

“That’s true but it’s his kitchen.” At this Alec looked up and stopped what he was doing. Magnus walked over to the counter near the door and looked back at Luke.

“Without him, all of this is just a pile of dirty dishes and hot metal, so...”, he looked at Alec.

“He decides.”

Luke inhaled and glanced at Alec who finally turned and his eyes met Magnus’.

“Alec”, Luke hissed.

It was silent in the whole kitchen, the staff watching the scene and Alec’s gaze wandered over to where Jace was standing next to the pan and his friend gave him a pointed, pleading look, so Alec sighed.

“Seems like I have no choice” he said and Magnus held back a smirk, leaning on one leg, doing the head tilting again.

_God, why was his smile so distracting and cute?_

“You want me to stay?”, he asked mischievously at which Alec raised one eyebrow, sensing the challenging tone from the other chef. So annoying. So very annoying.

“Didn’t I just say that?”, he retorted impatiently but now Magnus was grinning. Alec turned on the bunsen burner, holding eye contact.

“I didn’t hear those exact words”, Magnus added persistently and Alec finally rolled his eyes.

“I want you to stay, okay?”, he said pointedly. Magnus smirked.

“Love to. Thought you’d never ask”, he said and winked as he pushed away from the counter he had been leaning on, only to point down at Alec’s towel.  
“You’re on fire.”

Alec inhaled sharply and hastily ripped the burning towel free from his apron to step on it on the floor and turned the burner off. Then he glanced around the kitchen, but everyone pretended they hadn’t seen anything.

Fantastic.

 

****

  
  
When Alec came home late that night, tired and worn out after the exhausting shift and the argument with Magnus, in which he had to give in after all, he wrinkled his nose at the distant smell of burned cigarettes in the apartment. He found a plate filled with the remains in the kitchen and emptied it into the bin, then went looking for Max in his his room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw that Max was hiding under his bed with a flashlight, talking to his stuffed animals.

Alec knelt down and called his name quietly to not startle the boy.

“Max, are you okay?”, he asked and lifted the sheet to reveal Max cuddled up in his blanket and pillows.

“Yeah.”

“When did Charlotte leave?”, Alec asked and Max looked down, then back up at Alec.

“I don’t know, a while ago”, he admitted and Alec let out a sigh. Then a thought came to his mind.

“I have an idea. How about you come with me to the restaurant tomorrow night?”, he suggested and Max head perked up.

“Okay”, the boy answered and Alec nodded, then stroke his forehead lightly.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

 

On the next day in the afternoon, Max walked next to Alec into the restaurant where Luke, standing at his desk as usual, stared at the pair in astonishment, only for Alec to hold up his hand and lead Max to the back quickly.

Max sat on the counter in the back where he observed the busy working staff as Alec talked to Jace while waiting for his lobster.

“I tried everything, but no matter what I cook, he won’t eat it”, he sighed and Jace narrowed his eyes at the boy, who looked quite bored with his legs swinging in the air. Magnus, who was stirring a sauce glanced over his shoulder at Alec, but kept quiet.   
Jace shrugged.

“Did you try giving him some regular kid food? Fish sticks”, he suggested but Alec only rolled his eyes.

“Have you been talking to my therapist? It’s no use”, he groaned, then moved to the counter to prepare the plates.

Magnus bit his lip, then he left the sauce and walked over to where Max was sitting, grabbed a little metal bowl and started picking leaves off a branch. Max glanced down at it and Magnus smiled, then held it towards the boy.

“Breathe in”, he said and Max sniffed the leaves, furrowing his brows.

“That’s basil”, he smiled and continued picking the leaves.

Alec stopped mid turning when he saw Magnus leaning next to Max, offering him one branch to pick the delicate leaves from, but he got distracted when Luke called him.

“Alec, your biggest fans are dying to see you, can you please come out for a moment”, he asked and Alec nodded. He took one last glance at Magnus and Max, then rounded the counter, untied his apron and stepped through the swing doors.

Magnus prepared himself his tomato spaghetti in a pan, filled one plate with the steaming food and nodded his head at Jace.

“Can you finish the duck on table five, I need a brake”, he called and Jace nodded quickly, then Magnus walked back to where Max was sitting, grabbed a handful of the basil leaves, spread them over his food and dug in.   
He nodded his head pleased and glanced at Max, who eyed him warily.

“Really good”, Magnus moaned and put a full fork into his mouth, chewing it quickly.

He looked up though, when Simon stepped up to the counter and searched the room for him.

“Uh, table 12’s getting a little antsy, will it be up soon?”, he asked uncertainly, so Magnus pushed the full plate into Max hands and jumped down from where he had been sitting next to the boy.

“Hold this for a second”, he asked, then hurried to get back to the preparation counter to finish the appetizer for Simon.

Max stared down at the plate in his arms, then slowly looked up if anyone was watching him and when he saw that Magnus was busy, he reached for the fork.

At first he only picked up a few Spaghetti and chewed them carefully, but as soon as he noticed it really tasted good, he dug the fork in and lifted half the pasta up and bit into it.

 

Magnus grinned from where he was working and watched Max eat his food.

“Save some for me, will you”, he said and winked at the boy, who grinned back and chewed thoroughly, clearly enjoying the food.

Magnus lifted one eyebrow and nodded towards Max.

“You know in ancient Rome, the guys used to chew basil before the prom to get rid of bad breath”, he informed the boy, who chewed and swallowed more.

In that moment, Alec entered the kitchen again, grabbed his apron only to stop when he saw Max eating out of the big plate. His eyes fell on Jace who shook his head intently and pointed at Magnus, who turned and looked at Alec.   
The head chef sighed and mouthed a “ _thanks_ ” to his sous-chef, and Magnus smiled and nodded his head. He looked back at Max who stopped midway eating and shook his head.

“They didn’t have proms in ancient Rome”, he stated and the chef looked shocked.

“What? Are you sure?”, Magnus asked with his hands on his hips and Max nodded.

“Ah, well I thought they did. Glad you cleared that up”, he winked, and Max grinned back.

 

When the shift was over, Max was fast asleep on Alec’s desk in his office and he picked him up, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. At the door, he turned and looked back at Magnus who was about to leave himself and Alec smiled.

“Good night”, he said and Magnus nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Night.”

Alec carried Max home and put him to bed where he removed his shoes, placed his favorite toy next to him and put a blanket over Max. The boy turned and cuddled into it instantly, and Alec couldn’t help but smile, feeling a little relieved for the first time.

 

At five in the morning, Alec’s alarm clock woke him up and with a groan he got up to get ready to go to the fish market. Just as he was about to leave he stopped when he spotted Max standing in the door.

“Where are you going?”, the little boy asked cautiously, and Alec hesitated a second.

He took Max along to the market, always a watchful eye on him as he talked to their supplier and noticed Max yawning rather often. It was definitely too early, so when they got back to the apartment, they both lied down on the couch and fell asleep.

Alec woke up again, when the radio told them it was nine and they hurried to the school, where he told Max to tell them it was definitely his fault for the boy to be late.

 

About an hour later at the restaurant, he and Luke met up with a supplier for truffle, rare white one and he presented them to the chef and the owner, who inspected the food carefully.  
“Where did you get them?”, Alec asked after he smelled it and handed it to Luke who did the same.

“You know I never reveal my sources”, the guy smiled.

“How much for the white?”, he asked. Luke excused himself for a second when his mobile rang and Alec looked at the salesman.

“Twenty-two hundred a pound”, the salesman said but in that moment Luke inhaled sharply and Alec glanced at him a little confused.

“Oh my god, no way!”, Luke gasped and the salesman frowned.

“But they’re from Alba”, he defended the price but Luke shook his head, the hung up the phone ad grabbed Alec’s arm.

“No, not that, it’s my wife. Jocelyn. Her water broke, she’s having the baby right now!”, he shouted and Alec’s eyes widened and he blinked.

“Right now?”, he repeated and Luke nodded intently.

“Yes, right now we need to go to the hospital!”, he yelled and Alec nodded, quickly gave the salesman the truffle back and told him Jace would handle it, then he ran to the kitchen to tell the good news as Luke called for a cab.

 

Alec got home with a smile on his face after the hospital, where Luke’s wife, Jocelyn had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Alec had been there to support Luke and the owner had been very thankful for him to be there for him.

He put his keys in a bowl by the door and walked a few steps into the apartment, then suddenly he froze and his eyes widened in shock.

“Shit!”, he cursed, quickly grabbed the keys and hurried out of the apartment. 

He had forgotten about Max.

 

When he reached the school and instructed the taxi driver to wait, his chest clenched a she spotted the boy sitting on the stairs next to the entrance all on his own.

“Max”, he began but the boy glared at him accusingly.

“You forgot about me”, he said pointedly but Alec shook his head in apology.

“I’m so sorry, Luke’s wife had their baby and we went to the hospital and there were problems but they’re both fine now and..”, he tried to explain but Max continued to glare at him.

“ **You. Forgot. Me.** ”

Alec sighed and nodded in defeat, looking down at the boy.

“I did, and I’m sorry. Let’s go home, okay?”, he asked but Max didn’t move and looked away.

“Max. It’s freezing, come on”, Alec pleaded, but the boy still made no sign to move.

“Max, move it!”, Alec suddenly ordered loudly and Max jumped up at that, marched to the taxi and got in. Alec followed.

 

At home, Max walked straight to his room and slammed the door shot just like Alec did with his, but the chef came out seconds later, rubbing at his temples.

He knocked on Max door lightly and entered when no sound came from the other side. The boy was lying with his back to the door on the bed, curled up and Alec let put a long sigh.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying, okay? I know I totally blew it and I’m doing everything wrong, but I’m doing my best.” He looked sadly at Max, who was still not moving and Alec inhaled, then he had an idea.

“Look, why don’t you think of something I can do to make it up to you?”

Max finally moved and turned to look at Alec with a thoughtful expression.

“You mean like a wish?”, he asked and Alec nodded, relieved Max was at least talking to him.

“Yeah, exactly, you wish for something and I try and make it happen, alright? And in return.. you forgive me?”

It was silent for a few seconds, then Max nodded.

“Can I save it for later?”, he asked and Alec nodded quickly relief washing over him.

“Sure, yes.”

Alec moved to leave the room after that, but Max called his name so he turned around in the door frame again and looked back. Max gave him a half-smile and shrugged.

“You’re not doing everything wrong”, the boy confessed, which made Alec smile in return.

“Thanks.”

 

So, Max came to work with Alec from now on.

Alec made sure Max was busy in helping them a little, like peeling the asparagus for later, an easy task where he was sure the boy wouldn’t hurt himself, as he feared Max coming near the hot grill or pans would end in another catastrophe. So, it was taking care of vegetables for now.

Alec continued his usual work like he always did, carefully grated truffle over a quail, glanced at Max work, then put the truffle down and went to get another plate. The boy put the peelings into the bin that was placed next to him, then he reached for the weird brown clumps lying on the counter. He sniffed them, wrinkled his nose, then threw all three of them away.

He went back to peeling the asparagus when Alec came back, his eyes widening as he noticed the truffles were gone and quickly fished them out of the bin and had Max watch him with a weird look place them in a locked box filled with rice. 

“Those are extremely expensive”, Alec scolded him and Magnus, standing behind them, couldn’t help but laugh at the whole scene he had witnessed.

Magnus was also including Max in his work, letting the boy help him as much as he knew Alec would allow him to. He told him tales from the other kitchen he worked in while cutting onions and Max watched him with curious eyes as Magnus waved the sharp knife through the air, making the stories even more dramatic.  
He showed Max which potatoes to pick and let the boy taste the sauces he prepared with a spoon, and only when Max nodded in agreement, showed it to Alec.

In return, Max showed Magnus a dance his class was currently learning at school where everyone was taking part in, and Magnus, as it turned out was quite a good dancer himself. He showed Max his moves, moving his arms and legs as if they were made out of rubber.   
This time is was Alec who watched them in amazement, especially noticing how Magus moved easily and gratefully, and Alec blushed when Magnus stroke a pose, his back against Max back, their eyes meeting and winked at his boss.

When it was time for their weekly menu tasting, Max sat next to Alec, who was busy reading his newspaper, as always. When Magnus handed out the plates, Alec handed his to the next person, Simon, who was sitting on his other side, who didn’t take it. So Alec handed it back to Max.   
The boy furrowed his brow for a second, then he tapped Alec’s shoulder and pointedly placed the plate back in the young chefs hand. Magnus smirked at the stunned look on Alec’s face but raised his eyebrows when Alec tried the pasta and gave Magnus an approving nod.   
Magnus grin grew even wider.  
_That was definitely new_ , the sous-chef thought.

 

One day, when Alec walked through the park near his home with Max, the young boy eyed Alec from the side.

“Alec?”, he asked and the young chef blinked, then looked at Max.

“Yes?”

“You’re not working tomorrow are you? And neither is Magnus?”, Max asked and Alec furrowed his brow.

“We’re closed on Sunday’s. Why?”

Max stopped walking and motioned for Alec to lean down, then whispered something in his ear and Alec’s eyes widened.

“What?”, he asked a little bewildered but Max continued walking as if it was nothing.

“It’s my wish”, he stated.

 

So, in the afternoon, when work was about to start, Alec told Magnus about Max’ wish.   
The boy wanted to cook with them at their home.  
Magnus smirked when Alec told him and nodded in agreement.

“He said he prefers Italian”, Alec recalled at which Magnus laughed.

“That can be arranged. I’ll bring the essentials”, he said but Alec shook his head.

“My kitchen is fully equipped? Wouldn’t it be easier to just do it here?”, he pointed out. Magnus shrugged.

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna be perfect. Shall we say noon? I’ll do the shopping”, he winked at Alec, then left the young chef standing there looking after his colleague, wondering what the next evening would bring.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realised with this plot, it's not exactly a Malec story but rather a Alec/Max story but..  
> anyway, I still like it!   
> Enjoy ;)

On Sunday at noon, Max walked up and down the street in front of the apartment building they lived and Alec sighed when he looked outside the window, watching the little boy in the snow. He went downstairs and opened the door to peek out an d called Max name.

“Aren’t you cold? Come back inside, I’m sure he’ll come soon”, he shouted and Max stopped, looked at Alec with a furrowed brow.  


“He’s late!”  
Alec couldn’t help but grin.

“He is, but come up and I’ll make you a hot chocolate”, he suggested, which seemed to calm Max down.

About an hour later, when Max was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom pulling faces, the doorbell rang. Alec, who had been in the living room walked into the hall but Max was faster and opened the door to greet Magnus.

“Hey little one”, Magnus greeted and as Alec looked up from where he was readng the newspaper in the living room, stared at a heavy loaded Magnus, big bags in his hands. The other male winked at him.  


“Hey chef, I got lots of good stuff”, he said, then followed Max through the hallway into the kitchen. Alec only rolled his eyes fondly but his head perked up again when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen and went to take a look.

 

Max was picking up two round griddles from the floor as Alec entered and Magnus hung his coat over the back of a chair. He clapped his hands and took in Alec’s kitchen with a wide smile, while Alec watched him. He hadn’t seen Magnus wearing such casual clothes before and it looked.. good.   
Very good.  


Magnus was wearing a blue satin blouse with tight black trousers and elegant shiny black boots to make the look perfect. His hair was styled up as always, this time tho he had a blue streak in it, matching his top and also a faint glimmer of dark blue eye shadow.

_ Why was he so handsome?  _

“Sous-chef, put on your apron”, Magnus ordered Max, then he looked at Alec.

“Do you have a cast-iron pan?”, he asked, searching with his eyes and Alec rolled his eyes.  


“Of course, I do, what do you think?”, he answered, then moved and pulled a giant plastic box out of one bag, but Magnus took two quick steps and took it away from his hands.

“No, darling, don’t touch my Tupperware. Tonight, Max and I will prepare dinner, and I mean only Max and I”, he stated and Max nodded intently while Alec blinked in confusion.  


“Wait, I’m not allowed to help”, he asked a little bweildered while the boy pushed him out of the kitchen towards the hall, shaking his head.

“It’s my wish, remember?”, he said and watched as Alec let put a sigh and walked down the hallway towards his room. He glanced back put Max waved his hand to urge him going at which Alec shrugged.

“Okay, I won’t help”, he agreed. Max nodded, then he turned back to where Magnus was rolling up his sleeves.  


“You ready?”, he asked and Max nodded in excitement.

“Tonight we’re making pizza!”, Magnus declared.

“Pizza pans, please, sous-chef”, he instructed and Max grabbed the two round griddle’s he had dropped earlier.

“We’re gonna need some flour, some eggs and then we’ll roll some dough, okay?”

 

They prepared the dough quickly, then Magnus showed Max how to work it to make it flat on the table. He showed the boy how to throw it in the air and catch it like the professionals and Max giggled a lot, trying to imitate Magnus expert technique.

“It looks so easy when _you_ do it”, Max argued but after a few tries he was able to throw the dough a little and catch it safely in both hands.  


“Very good, you’re a natural!”, Magnus complimented, then they moved on to get some sauce and vegetables on it.

 

When they were done, Max ran down the hallway to Alec’s room and knocked impatiently, calling his name.

“Alec, we’re done, Alec!”, he called excitedly and when Alec opened, Max pointed down.  


“No shoes”, he ordered so Alec removed them, then smiled as Max reached for his hand.  


“Close your eyes, and come with me”, he said and Alec did as he was told, a flustered feeling spreading in his chest. It smelled heavenly all throughout the apartment and when Max motioned him to stop, Alec was grinning.

“Okay, open your eyes”, Max said proudly and Alec opened them, only to have his mouth fall open at the sight of the living room.  


“Surprise!”, Max cheered and Alec nodded slowly in amazement.

There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, and a big white sheet was taut from the lamp an on the wall over to the door on the other side of the room to create a tent looking thing. All of Max’ stuffed animals were gathered and they had put the pillows from the sofa down on the floor to sit on them. Candles finished the whole cosy atmosphere in the room and Magnus, who was sitting on the floor grinned at the other man.  


“Wow, that’s amazing. Did you do all this”, Alec asked a little stunned and Max nodded, pulling him inside to sit down.

“We’re on safari”, he told him proudly and Alec couldn’t help but grin at the happy face of the boy.

Magnus held out a box towards Alec as soon as they were all seated and Alec took a piece of bruschetta with a smile.

“Let me guess who made the pizza”, he grinned and Max waved his hand while Magnus raised his eyebrows and pointed at the boy.  


“Me, I did it!”, he exclaimed and Alec nodded.

“Oh, really?” He glanced at Magnus who winked and Alec blushed a little, looking down at the wonderful meal in front of them.

They dug in and tried the pizza, all while Magnus told them stories about his time traveling the world and Max eyes were glued to him listening intently with sparkling eyes. He grinned and laughed when Magnus tried to show them what big animal’s he saw on a safari and Max got up on his knees to imitate an elephant.

After they finished the pizza they started playing pick-a-stick with bread sticks, all of them quite concentrated. When it was Magnus turn, he was so fixated on lifting the stick, he didn’t notice how Alec watched him, with somehow a different look than before.

Max got two bread sticks, then it was Alec’s turn and he couldn’t help but laugh as he nearly poked Magnus eye out while throwing one stick through the air.

It was a lot of fun, and after Max had changed into his pajamas, they played charade, where Magnus totally beat Alec with Max help.

When the candles were already burned down, and Max had fallen asleep cuddled into one of the pillows, Alec let out a sigh and smiled.

“I’ll better put him to bed”, he whispered, but Magnus held up his hand.  


“Can I?”, he offered and Alec nodded.

“Thanks”, he whispered.

Magnus carefully lifted Max up into his arms, then he made his way down the hallway to where Max had showed him his room earlier. Alec looked after them but turned to put some of the remaining dishes away.  
Magnus helped him clean up and folded the sheet after he had put Max to bed and Alec watched him, making small talk.  


“Where did you say you went to cooking school”, he asked curiously but Magnus laughed as he glanced at the other one.

“Oh, as a child I sat on my grandmother’s knee..”, he started but Alec rolled his eyes.  


“In Miami, right”, he said in a mocking tone at which Magnus grinned mischievously.

“No actually, I got into it when I traveled and found myself in Italy. I own my entire career to a girl named Camille”, he admitted and Alec raised his eyebrow.  


“Camille?”, he asked and Magnus nodded as he placed the used wine glasses on the counter in the kitchen.  


“Yes, she was my first love, an older woman”, Magnus grinned. “I’m.. bisexual”, he said matter of factly with a wave of his hand at which Alec only raised his eyebrows.  


“Stealing boy’s and girl’s hearts, I should have known”, he deadpanned. Magnus snorted.

“Well, yeah. Camille’s father owned a little trattoria in Tuscany, a brilliant chef who taught me everything he knew. Camille told him we were just friends, so he gave me a job in his kitchen”, Magnus explained as he walked back into the living room to grab a tray with their used glasses.

“I fell madly in love with food. Italian food, basically everything Italian.”   
Alec nodded, then glanced at him.

“So, what happened to Camille?”, he asked nonchalantly and Magnus shrugged.  


“Her father found out what we were up to and fired me”, he laughed and Alec snorted.  


“That’s too bad”, he mocked playfully but Magnus tilted his head and leaned against the counter to look at Alec.

“It opened a lot of doors, since I spent the next couple of years working in some of the best restaurants in Milan”, he said and Alec looked up at him.

“So how come you’re not running your own kitchen by now?”, he asked with a narrowed eye but Magnus exhaled.  


“I.. don’t know. I guess the right offer hasn’t come my way yet”, he admitted quietly. Alec looked back down at his hands, then he took a breath and moved to the fridge to put away some of the leftovers.

“So, what would you do if you had you wish?”, he asked to change the topic but inhaled when Magnus was suddenly standing really close to him, so close, he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Magnus reached past Alec into the fridge and smiled a small private smile when Alec turned to look at him.

_His golden eyes…_ , Alec thought but quickly swallowed.

“I got my wish”, Magnus answered and opened the plastic container to reveal a dessert.

“I made it this morning”, he said but Alec shook his head.

“I’m not a dessert person”, he answered, his voice suddenly a little hoarse. Magnus held his gaze.  


“You haven’t tried my tiramisu.”

 

They settled on the carpet in front of the fireplace, with quiet opera music in the back, where Alec tried the dessert and  _boy_ , was he surprised. It tasted really, really good. Magnus gave him a triumphantly grin.

“Told you so”, he chuckled as Alec dipped in his spoon another time.

“Maybe I am a dessert person”, he admitted with a shrug. Magnus gave him a nod, then he crawled over to Alec’s side and leaned back against the sofa, glancing at the other male.

“You know, in Italian, ‘tiramisu’ means ‘food of the gods’”, he whispered but Alec gave him a playful mocking glare.

“No, it doesn’t”, he objected and they both laughed.

“It should”, Magnus remarked with an arched eyebrow.

Alec looked over to him again, studying Magnus face for a moment who never broke eye contact and Magnus gave him a little nod.  


“I should go.”

Alec  inhaled slowly, suddenly overly aware of how close they were sitting, their faces just inches apart and…   


_Was Magnus leaning in?  
Was he..   
Were they about to kiss??_

Alec’s heart beat like crazy, slowly tilting his head towards Magnus’ and then…

“You’re leaning on my scarf”, Magnus whispered, so close Alec could feel his breath on his lips and.. leaned back, swallowing hard.

_ What had just happened? Or rather.. not happened? _

“Sorry”, he croaked and cleared his throat as Magnus grabbed said scarf and got up. Alec stayed where he was, seated on the floor but rolled his eyes, only looking up when Magnus came back into view, wearing his coat and carrying the pizza pans.

“Good night.”  


And Alec watched him go until he heard the door click  closed.

 

****

 

“He’s so unpredictable”, Alec complained when he was putting on his coat at his therapists place, thinking about Magnus. The therapist arched one eyebrow.

“In what way?”, he asked calmly and Alec shrugged.

“In every way. He never does the right thing at the right time, he’s...”, he trailed off when the therapist let out a small laugh.  


“Alec, life’s unpredictable”, he noted but Alec snorted, shaking his head.

“Not in my kitchen, no”, he corrected, then grabbed his bag and went to leave. The therapist turned round in the big chair he was sitting in, watching Alec leave and shrugged.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to prevent the worst”, he said at which Alec stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes.

“The worst?”, he asked puzzled. The therapist nodded.

“That he’ll tolerate you for any length of time”, he stated and Alec inhaled perplexed.

“What’s this, some new kind of therapy? Insult the client?”, he snarled.  


“Only the finest therapist uses it”, the guy answered and Alec rolled his eyes, then left with a wave of his arm.

 

Alec dropped off Max at school just like he always did, but as soon as the boy found his friends, the headmaster waved at Alec.  


“Do you have a minute?”, she asked which made Alec feel a little uneasy.  


“We’re on time”, he said but the woman insisted, so Alec followed her inside to her office.

In there, she offered Alec something to drink, but he declined as he still had a bad feeling creeping upon him. The woman gave him a smile.

“I talked to Max teacher, who told me he’s sleeping in class a lot”, she informed Alec who inhaled and nodded.

“Do you know what is explanation is? He say’s it’s his late work hours. Max tells his classmates he’s working as a kitchen assistant in your restaurant to earn his room and board.”

Alec bit his lip.

“I see..”, he mumbled and the woman tilted her head.

“If I would actually believe that Max was working late hours at a restaurant I’d need to contact Child Protective Services”, she said calmly and Alec held his breath.

“That won’t be necessary”, he answered immediately at which the headmaster nodded pleased.

“I know that. It’s better for everyone when children are well cared for by someone they know than stay at a foster home”, she said and Alec nodded defeated.

“I’m confident you’ll address this so there will no need to go that far. I’ll be checking in on Max and we’ll talk again soon”, the woman said then offered Alec her hand and he shook it, his mind already deep in thoughts.

_ How was he supposed to tell Max about this? _

 

After he had picked up the boy from school, they walked trough the park together as Max told him about his day and something funny his teacher did, but Alec was only listening half-heartedly. He took a deep breath, then turned towards Max.

“We need to talk about something”, he started and the boy stopped walking on the benches he had been on and look at Alec, eye-level.

“Okay.” Alec swallowed.  


“You can’t come to work with me anymore”, he said and bit his lip when he noticed how Mx eyes widened.  


“Why not?”, Max asked and Alec let out a sigh.

“Because I’m afraid they’re gonna take you away from me”, he explained but Max looked down, obvious trains of thoughts running through his head.  


“But I like going to the restaurant”, he said slowly and Alec nodded.

“I know that, I know you do but you see, it’s just not right for a little boy to be up so late”, Alec tried but then Max eyes suddenly filled with tears and his lip trembled.

“You don’t want me there”, he exclaimed, his voice quivering. Alec shook his head.

“That’s not true, you just need enough sleep at night”, he argued but Max turned away, already sniffing.

“Max, you don’t want to end up being taken away”, Alec said but suddenly Max turned and tears streamed down his face.

“Who cares? You didn’t want me anyway”, he cried, jumped down the bench and started running. Alec blinked and stared after him, calling his name as he started walking after the boy.  


“Max!”

But the boy didn’t turn, only ran faster as Alec quickened his pace, alarmed by the direction Max was heading in, a street right in front of him.  


“Max!”, Alec shouted in panic when Max continued running straight onto the street with cars approaching. Alec took off after him, cursing when a car blew it’s horn and stopped as Max ran over the street. He crossed the street after two more cars passed and was able to catch Max coat a few meters down the street, his heart beating like crazy.

“Max, stop!”, he yelled but the boy struggled in his hold, crying and pulling.

“Let me go, I ant my mom, not you”, he whimpered and Alec gasped in shock, let go and watched Max run away sobbing, climbing the stairs to the apartment building and got inside.

 

Alec knocked carefully on Max’ door and opened it when no sound came from the other side. Max was lying on his bed with his back towards the door.

“Max?”, Alec called but the boy didn’t even stir.

“Can I come in?”

“No.”

Alec let out a sigh and rubbed his neck.  
“Max, please. I’m sorry.” Max inhaled.

“Go away.”

Alec lingered for a second, watching Max look through his photo album but then he turned and left the room. He went downstairs just before he had to leave for work and knocked on Raj’s door. He smiled when two girls opened, Raj’s nieces and the girls giggled.

“Hey, is your uncle at home?”, Alec asked and they both nodded then dashed away calling for Raj.

A few seconds later the neighbor appeared.

“Hi, Alec, what’s up?”, he asked and shushed the girls who were giggling and hiding behind a door.  
Alec smiled.

“I uh.. can I ask you a favor?”, he asked and Raj furrowed his brow but nodde.

“Of course.”

“I know it’s last minute but Max and I had a fight an I need to go to work soon”, he explained with a nod upstairs and Raj nodded knowingly.

“Do you want me to keep an eye on him?”, Raj asked and Alec nodded.  


“If you could just go and check in on him once in a while, that would be great”, he said and Raj nodded.

“You got a key?”  


“Yeah, here. Thank you.”  


“And how are you doing?”, Raj asked when Alec was about to leave and Raj tilted his head.

“It’s all pretty new to me”, Alec admitted with a shrug.

“I might know someone who could help you”, he said and reached next to the door and handed Alec a paper.

“Call this number, her name is Ana. She’s a godsend with kids, I’m sure she’ll be able to watch Max for you whenever you need”, he suggested and Alec inhaled, then he smiled at the other one.

“Thank you.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Mr. Lightwood introduces bits of truffle in an endive salad that accompanied a lightly steamed and wondrously silken halibut fillet. It was highlighted by the gorgeous aria of her saffrom-infused emulsion”, Magnus read out of a newspaper after shift, sitting on the counter while Alec was wiping the one on the other side. Magnus snorted.

“This guy can’t decide if you’re a cook or a composer”, he said but kept reading aloud.

"The artistry of his signature quail with truffles made it clear that he brought in a great sous-chef to complement his distinctive style”, he read and Alec’s head perked up and he glanced over his shoulder with a furrowed brow.  


“It says that?”, he asked a little bewildered but Magnus only grinned.

“Was just checking if you were listening”, he answered and Alec rolled his eyes, but without any fire behind it. He went back to wiping the counter as Magnus tilted his head.

“You look like you need a drink”, he noted but Alec didn’t turn this time.

“I never drink at work.”

 

And that was how they ended up having a drink, after everyone was gone, sitting at the counter in the restaurant’s kitchen with each a glass of wine and a cheese platter, but this time it was Alec who told Magnus stories from his life.

After a while, Magnus was leaning his head on one hand and studied Alec intently, who couldn’t help but grin.

“Tell me something else you never do”, Magnus demanded and Alec furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean?” Magnus leaned back a bit and tilted his head.

_Damn, this cute move again_ , Alec thought and cleared his throat.

“Well, you told me you never eat dessert, and that you never drink at work. I’m kind of hoping now you tell me you never go out with guys who sing opera”, he asked with a raised eyebrow and Alec gave him a mocking glare.

“I never go out with guys who sing opera”, he agreed and Magnus raised his glass with a smirk.

“I’ll drink to that”, he said and winked at Alec, clinked their glasses and took a sip.

 

It was pouring down by the time Magnus drove Alec home and even though he was wearing a beanie it was no use at all, he got soaking wet as he walked round the car to open Alec’s door, who surprised him by opening an umbrella into Magnus face.

As Alec was slightly tipsy, Magnus escorted him upstairs, all while Alec never stopped talking. Magnus smirked, so Alec was a talkative drunk.

“I’ve got another one for you”, Alec slurred as they made their way up the stairs, Magnus hand on Alec’s back.

“What are the three secrets of French cuisine”, Alec asked as Magnus tried to shush him a little, but the other chef snorted.

“Oh, come on, that’s easy. Everybody knows that”, Magnus scoffed but Alec turned a little to make a face at him.

“Oh yeah? So, what are they, smarty-pants”, Alec asked and Magnus huffed.  


“Butter, butter and butter, duh”, he whispered and Alec turned a little while contiuing walking up the stairs and grinned.

“You’re good, very good”, he laughed as they finally reached his floor.

“You know”, Alec said then glanced back at Magnus again.

“You didn’t have to do this, it’s not like I’m drunk or anything”, he declared and leaned in to open the door but startled when it opened by itself, revealing Raj, who raised his eyebrows at the sight of the two chefs outside.

“Oh, hey Raj”, Alec said cheerfully but then there was an awkward pause. Alec looked at Magnus, then back at Raj.  


“Uhm, Magnus this is Raj, he lives downstairs. This is Magnus, we work together”, Alec introduced the two, totally oblivious at how Raj eyed Magnus, who extended his hand politely.

“Hey, how are you”, he said with half a smile and Raj shook his hand.

“You obviously don’t live in the building”, he noted and Magnus raised one eyebrow, but then Alec took a step forward into the apartment.

“How’s Max?”, he asked and Raj smiled gently.

“He’s asleep. A great kid”, he said, then took one look at Magnus, handed Alec the key and turned to leave.  


“Have a good night”, he said as he walked down the stairs to his own flat.

“Thanks, Raj”, Alec called after him and smiled at Magnus who leaned against the door frame.

“He’s so sweet, he just kept an eye on Max. Really, just a sweet nice guy, I couldn’t wish for a better neighbor”, Alec babbled while Magnus just nodded in amusement, watching Alec talking without any filter.

“Yeah, he’s always just so..” Alec started again but in that moment Magnus suddenly leaned forward, stroke a strand of hair out of Alec’s face and kissed him.

_Magnus kissed him!_   


As wonderful as it was, it was over just as fast and Alec inhaled, swaying on his feet a little as Magnus smiled at him sweetly.  


“Take an aspirin”, he suggested, then he turned and left, just glancing back once.

 

It was the middle of the night, and Alec hadn’t been sleeping long when a light in the hallway got turned on, at which he stirred and blinked his eyes open in confusion. He heard footsteps outside and saw how Max walked past his door, so Alec got up, worried what was wrong.

He quietly followed and found Max in the living room in front of the TV, watching a video of him and his mother on the beach, laughing and playing.

Lydia was smiling into the camera and held Max tight, kissing his head as they filmed the video themselves, then Max chased after his mother and giggled and laughed.

Alec inhaled as he sat down, his eyes fixated on the TV just as Max’ were and he swallowed hard, holding back tears. Never had the two of them looked more carefree and happy than in this video.

Max leaned against Alec, and he put his arm around the boy,  who had a tear running down is cheek. Alec stroke his shoulder to soothe him.

They woke up cuddled together in Max bed the next morning, both emotionally drained and Max rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“It’s time to get up buddy”, Alec whispered but Max let out a sigh.

“I don’t want to go to school today”, he mumbled quietly and Alec hummed, blinked, then he glanced at Max, who peeked at him.

“I don’t wanna go to work today either”, Alec admitted and Max smiled.  


“Really?”, he asked and Alec gave a little nod.

“Today it’s just gonna be you and me”, he confirmed and Max closed his eyes again as Alec put an arm around his shoulder.

 

The staff was gathered for their menu tasting again, where Magnus was in deep thought, but turned to Luke eventually.  


“Alec’s late”, he noticed but Luke shook his head.  


“He asked for some time off,  something personal came up”, he answered and Magnus nodded knowingly, his glance wandering to where Alec empty seat stood.

 

Max and Alec were sitting on the boys bed, playing monopoly. They had had a late breakfast, just some cereals and fruit then started the game which Max actually loved, but began to hate when Alec crushed him.   
Totally crushed him.   
It was when Max reached a totally over-prized street with a hotel on it that belonged to Alec, when he had enough.

“It’s 1500 bucks”, Alec said cheerfully as Max frowned and looked at the remaining of his play-money.   


“I don’t have enough  money ”, he complained but Alec was having none of it.

“Mortgage, buddy, mortgage. Come on, I love this game”, he sad gleefully and clapped his hands as Max went to turn his steet’s cards and get the money from the bank to hand it to Alec. The older guy picked up the dices and looked at the board.  


“What do I need next..”, he mumbled then his eyes lit up.  


“An eight, give me an eight”, he chanted while Max shook his head and closed his eyes, rubbing at his face. Alec grinned, then he then he threw the dices and… burst out in victory.

“Yes! I’m rich!”, he sing-sang as he picked up the money lying in the middle of the board while Max cried out in horror.

“Nooo, that’s not fair, nooo”, the boy yelled and suddenly reached for his pillow only to throw it at Alec’s head. He hesitated for a second when Alec’s eyes widened, but then the chef grinned and narrowed is eyes.

“You know what this means, right?”, he asked playfully and Max held his breath.

“No, what does it mean?”, the boy asked carefully but Alec reached for his own pillow and lunged at Max.  


“It means WAR!”, he yelled and Max shrieked and giggled, holding up his pillow as a shield while trying to get away from the bed as fast as possible while Alec kept hitting him with his pillow.

They ran through the apartment, both in their pajamas and barefoot, throwing the pillows at each other and Alec picked Max up, shaking him as Max giggled and laughed in delight.

“Come on, are you afraid of a pillow”, Max shouted and lounged at Alec who blocked him easily.

They wrestled on the sofa, both laughing so hard, then ended up on the floor, feathers from the pillows spread everywhere. They couldn’t care less.

 

 

Magnus was very concentrated that night, leading the kitchen with Jace having his back.  
He coordinated it all and encouraged the guys behind the hatch to work harder and faster.  
The restaurant was filled with people, a very busy night.

After the shift, Luke sat down with Magnus and they drank whisky together, while Luke smiled at him pleased.

“We did 110 covers tonight and everything was excellent”, the owner told Magnus who nodded with a smile.

“I knew I was right about you, you really mastered the menu, Magnus. You put your sgnature on the dishes and all the regulars noticed”, Luke praised him while Magnus studied his whisky tumbler.

“Thanks”; he smiled and Luke tilted his head in thought.

“How would you like to stay permanently?”, Luke suddenly asked and Magnus stiffened for a second, then his smile grew wider.

“I’d like that”, he admitted and held up his glass.

“If it’s okay with Alec.”

Luke tilted his head.

“Actually I had an idea..”

 

 

Alec was already sleeping when he got woken up by the doorbell. He groaned, then peeled himself out of bed, peeked insight Max room to make sure the boy was still asleep then padded to the door grumpily. He pressed the button for the intercom and leaned his head against the wall.

“Who is it”, he complained but his head perked up when a familiar voice sounded through the speaker.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”, Magnus asked and Alec furrowed his brow in confusion.  


“What?”, he asked, still pressing down on the button and Magnus let out a small laugh.

“It’s very very late”, he answered.

Alec hesitated for a second, blinked, then he rang Magnus up and opened the door.

Magnus had a pot with him, and they sat down in the dining room where he made Alec wear a blindfold to make him guess what he had made. Magnus tipped the spoon into the liquid and glanced at Alec, who was waiting what would come.

“The kitchen was a very different place without you tonight”, Magnus noted and Alec tilted his head, grinning.

“I’m sure you did just fine without me”, he taunted and Magnus laughed.

“Uh-huh”, he confirmed at which Alec lifted the blindfold a bit to glare at him. Magnus let out a fake-sigh and frowned.

“It was hell.” Alec narrowed his eyes, then he put the blindfold back on and nodded.

“That’s better”, he agreed, then Magnus put the spoon to his mouth and Alec tried it. He thought for a second then licked his lips.

“Cognac, white whine, celery, leek, shallots and garlic”, he detected and Magnus nodded stunned and nipped the remaining from the spoon.

“Very good.”

He dipped it in again, lingered in front of Alec’s slightly opened mouth for a few seconds, then he put it down, leaned forward and captured Alec’s lips in a chaste kiss.

Alec inhaled, then he removed the blindfold and licked his lips again, staring first at Magnus eyes, then at his lips and back up.  


“There’s also truffle in there”, he breathed, then Magnus leaned forward again and kissed him, more persistent this time and with a little bit more pressure.

Alec sighed into the kiss, his mind going on auto pilot with the overwhelming feeling of Magnus.

They got up, and Magnus rounded the table only to reach for Alec’s waist and pull him closer, one hand tangled in his hair, the other cupping his cheek. Alec’s hands were firmly planted at Magnus hips, grabbing a fistful of the soft shirt Magnus was wearing  and he inhaled when Magnus started placing small kisses against his stubbly jawline, nosing his cheeks.

They parted after some time and looked into each others eyes, a question in Magnus and Alec gave a tiny nod.   
He reached for Magnus hand and pulled him down the hallway towards his room..

 

 

Magnus had put on one of Alec’s button down on the next morning, wich fit him perfectly with his own tight blue jeans, since his shirt had been lying on the floor getting wrinkles all ngiht, and he made his way down the hallway to where Max bedroom was, a pot in his hands. He hit the pot with a wooden spoon as he opened Max door and let himself fall on the bed next to the boy who instantly turned around and blinked at Magnus.  


“Where’s my sous-chef”, Magnus asked with a grin and Max looked at him excitedly.  


“Wanna help me make pancakes?”, Magnus asked and Max nodded frantically.

“Yes!”

They were standing in the kitchen, one pan for Magnus and Max handled the other as the chef instructed him to.   


“That’s good, now flip it”, Magnus said and Max did just that, catching the pancake in his pan with a proud grin.  


“Very good, buddy. You could start your own restaurant, you’d call it Max’s Marvelous Place”, Magnus suggested but the boy shook his head.

“No I would call it Magnus and Max’s Marvelous Place”, he exclaimed and turned towards the table where Alec was sitting. The young chef raised his eyebrows and held up a jug filled with juice.

“Excuse me, but I did squeeze the oranges”, he objected and Magnus smirked as Max moved to put pancakes on all their plates.  


“Okay, Max and Alec and Magnus”, Max decided then sat down opposite Alec and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good to me”, he nodded, placed a bowl with yoghurt on the table and leaned towards Alec, who shyly turned away.

“No, not in front of Max”, he whispered, but Magnus raised one eyebrow turned to Max and smirked.

“Max, I’m now going to kiss Alec now”, he declared and the boy let out a groan, hiding his face in his hands.

“That’s _SO_ embarrassing….”, he mumbled  and Alec couldn’t help but laugh but it was muffled when Magnus pressed his lips on Alec’s. They parted with a loud smack, at which Alec blushed even more and Max rolled his eyes at the two of them. Magnus grinned.

“Now I know where he gets that from”, he pointed at Alec who chuckled as he reached for the fruit.

“How are we gonna work together now?”, he asked a little amused and Magnus shrugged, while Max looked at him.

“Easy. You keep telling me what to do..”, he started, then winked at Max and looked back at Alec with a smug grin.  


“And I’ll go behind your back and do whatever I want”, he finished and Alec gaped at him while Max burst out laughing.

 

They went to town after breakfast, and Magnus convinced them to take photos in a booth where he leaned against both Alec and Max to kiss them on the cheeks.

It was a lot of fun and felt so carefree and Magnus carried Max on his shoulders for a while, all while the boy never stopped grinning and laughing.

When they crossed a street, Alec suddenly reached for Max hand and pulled him followed by Magnus to a little Chinese vegetable shop at the corner.   
They went inside, both Magnus and Max confused as to what they were doing but Alec grinned and reached for kaffir lime leaves next to the asparagus. Alec got a leaf out, rubbed it in his hands then let Max smell.  


“Smells nice”, the boy affirmed and Alec did the same, holding one out for Magnus to smell it. The chef did as he was told and furrowed his brows in confusion.  


“How do I know this smell?”, he asked and Alec smiled gently, tilting his head. Suddenly Magnus eyes lit up and he stared at Alec.

“Is this your saffron sauce?”, he asked stunned and Alec nodded.

“I’m an open book”, he grinned and Magnus leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

“No secrets anymore”, he agreed.

They walked through the park near the apartment again later, Alec and Magnus holding hands and watched a street artist paint a beautiful picture with chalk on the pavement, until they went home to prepare dinner together.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks, the last chapter! I hope you liked this little story for in between ;)  
> xx

In the next week, when the staff was gathered to talk about the new menu, Magnus was seated next to Alec, never really taking his eyes off him as Alec rolled his eyes fondly at him, shaking his head. As Clary explained the new menu, Luke came over to the chefs and showed them two little boxes, at which Alec raised his eyebrows.

“What’s this?”, he asked and Luke nodded towards Magnus.  


“He had the great idea to send the guests home with mini desserts in a box. It’s so obvious”, he said placed them in front of Alec and walked away.

“So obvious”, Alec repeated but then Luke stopped and turned back towards them.  


“Oh, and Magnus, I love those wines you recommended for the new menu”, he said and Alec narrowed his eyes slightly.

“You’re gonna have to discuss that with Alec”, he called after Luke, but the owner had already left.

Magnus cleared his throat and pointed at Simon.  


“Can you please continue with the asparagus dish”, he ordered and Simon stood up to explain it.

 

In the kitchen,  Magnus returned to prepare what Alec asked him to, but something was different. Alec felt it. Something felt off.

He glanced at Magnus from the side as he finished a plate on the counter, but looked up when Luke came walking inside, going straight to the sous-chef.  


“Magnus, the couple at table eight really wants to say hello, they’re drooling over the sea brass”, he said cheerfully but Magnus shrugged.

“Alec’s responsible for all the food”, he answered while Alec watched the scene from the side.

“Well he won’t mind, he hates leaving the kitchen”, Luke waved him off but Alec scoffed and the owner looked at him.  


“That’s interesting, what else can you tell us about him?”, he asked in a challenging tone, looking rather annoyed at Luke who just sighed.  


“You know what? I’m not gonna get into this and I don’t care who goes out there but if it is you, Alec”, he took a deep breath and raised one eyebrow.  


“Do me a favor and try not to stab anyone who complains”, he said a little annoyed and left the two chef alone.

 

Alec glared after Luke for a second, then he turned and raised his eyebrows at Magnus, who shook his head.

“Don’t look at me”, he tried to defend himself but Alec narrowed his eyes and pointed at the freezer.

“You, me. In there, now”, he ordered and stalked over to the door, while Magnus looked after him a little uncertain. But he followed the head chef.

Alec turned towards him as soon as Magnus closed the door.  


“So, you want to fill me in?”, he asked but Magnus only shrugged.

“What do you mean?”, he asked but Alec let out a breath.

“I turn my back for a couple of days and suddenly it’s Magnus the wine, Magnus the customer’s, the stupid boxes..”, Alec ranted but Magnus interrupted him and closed his eyes for what was to come.

“He offered me your job.”

Alec mouth fell open and he stared at Magnus, who looked back at him with a troubled face.

“What?”, Alec finally choked out and shook his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, he asked and turned away from Magnus who opened his mouth but Alec’s raised hand silenced him instantly.

“I can’t believe this!”, Alec gasped and Magnus tried to explain.  


“I was going to tell you..”, he started but Alec turned around and glared at him angrily.

“I knew I couldn’t t trust you, the moment I met you, I knew it”, Alec spat angrily but Magnus defended himself.

“No, Alec, the truth is you can’t trust anyone, you’ve never trusted anyone in your life”, Magnus exclaimed and Alec nodded with narrowed eyes.

“That’s right, well guess what, why should I when this happens?”, he argued and pointed outside with his head.

“Why didn’t you have the guts to just run your own kitchen? Instead coming here and steal mine?”, Alec demanded and Magnus snorted.  


“Is that what you think? Seriously?”

“It’s exactly what I think!”, Alec yelled back.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Magnus shook his head and untied the apron around his hip.

“You know, Alec, it’s okay to let people in sometimes. Maybe one of these days you’ll figure that out”, he said and turned to leave the room but Alec stopped him and Magnus looked at Alec’s brown eyes.

“You don’t understand, this place is my life. This is who I am”, he told the other chef but Magnus shook his head crestfallen.

“No, it’s not who you are. It’s only one little part”, he said, then pushed the door open and left Alec standing there.

 

Alec came home late that day, after Magnus had left the kitchen it had been a mess and Luke was really angry and hadn’t spoken with Alec.

Alec had Ana over to watch Max for the night, and the old woman smiled when he came inside.  


“Hey Ana”, Alec said tiredly and forced a smile.  


“Hi, Alec.” He got out of his shoes and walked over to where the woman packed her bag in the living room.  


“How did everything go?” he asked and Ana smiled gently.

“We did well, we played Monopoly”, she informed Alec who let out a small laugh.

“Who won?”, he asked and Ana shook her head.

“Max did.”

Alec walked her to the door and nodded at the woman.

“Thanks Ana”, he told her goodbye, then locked the door and turned out the lights. He pressed the button on the mailbox. He stopped when he instantly recognized the familiar voice and swallowed. 

“ _Just for the record_ ”, Magnus clear voice sounded through the room and Alec inhaled.  
“ _I did turn him down_.”

Alec pressed the button again and listened to it for a second time, then closed his eyes and shook his head.

_ Too late. _

Alec put on his sleeping pants but turned when he heard Max called his name and peeked inside the boys room.  


“Max?”, he asked and the boy looked at him.  


“Where’s Magnus?”, he asked and Alec felt his chest tighten.  


“He.. he went home after work.  But you should really sleep now, it’s late”, he said and Max nodded slowly.

“Good night”, he said and Alec smiled.

“Night.”

 

 

On the next day, Alec got to know what it meant to make Luke angry. As he was preparing the kitchen for the afternoon, the owner hissed at him.

“You had no right driving him out of here, this is my restaurant!”, Luke growled and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You made that very clear”, he answered and Luke raised his eyebrow.  


“You better find me a replacement fast”, he said but Alec shrugged.

“Didn’t need my help with the last one”, was his sharp remark but Luke glared at him and Alec nodded.

“Okay. I’ll find someone.”

But it turned out, finding someone new wasn’t that easy.

Alec interviewed a few people, one guy who joked he wasn’t even trained but who needed to be, one woman who obviously had problems of relationship-related things at her last place, one absolutely stern guy who was so into meat, especially beef it drove Alec crazy and one woman who was way too adventurous for the restaurants taste.

It was hopeless.

 

At home, as Alec tried to go over more applies for the place, Max sat on the sofa and watched some sort of soap-opera on high volume. But Alec kept quiet until Max turned around and looked at him.

“Why isn’t Magnus coming over anymore?”, the boy asked and Alec stopped mid-sentence to look up.   
He hadn’t exactly told Max that he and Magnus had broken up after a week, after that fight, nor that Magnus wasn’t working at the restaurant anymore.  
How could he?  
It wasn’t like he would just go, _oh, by the way Max, I broke up with Magnus, he lied to me but I made a mistake and now it's too late_.

No.  
Especially not since Alec felt so guilty.

“He, uh.. we had a fight”, Alec explained and Max blinked.

“What about?” Alec licked his lips and shrugged.

“Just silly grown-up stuff”, he said. Max turned around slowly and looked back at the TV, then he inhaled.

“How come you don’t wanna tell me?”, he suddenly said and Alec hesitated.  


“It’s.. not that I don’t wanna tell you, but..”, he started but Max interrupted him.

“Is he ever gonna come back?”, the boy asked. Alec swallowed.

“No, he isn’t buddy.”

Alec couldn’t see Max face as he was turned towards the TV, but he startled when Max suddenly got up and walked straight to his room, even though Alec called his name.  


 

When Alec got up the next day, after getting ready in the bathroom he called for Max but got no answer. So he put on his jeans and walked towards the kitchen to look for the boy, but he wasn’t there. When Alec looked in Max room, and he wasn’t there either, panic started to rise.

_ Max was gone. _

At the school, Alec couldn’t help it but call Magnus, his heart beating like crazy and his breath was coming out in short pants.  


“Magnus, it’s me, is Max with you?”, he asked as soon as the other male had picked up. Alec closed his eyes when Magnus declined.

“I got up this morning and he was gone. He’s not at school and not at the restaurant and.. I’m freaking out here”, he told Magnus.

“ _It’s okay, Alec, what happened?_ ”, he asked with a soothing voice and Alec swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears.  


“I don’t know I.. I told him about us last night and he was upset but..”, he trailed off and blinked.  


“Oh my god.. what if he's hurt or something!”

 

Magnus drove them around while Alec tried not to panic more than he already was, and Magnus stroke his leg soothingly.  


“What did the police say?”, he asked as he turned a corner and glanced at Alec who inhaled deeply.

“They checked the bus station and the train station, he could be anywhere”, Alec repeated what an officer had told him through the phone.

“Alright, well, he’s a kid. He would probably choose someplace he knows, right?”, Magnus suggested but Alec shrugged.

“He went to school and the restaurant, that’s it”, Alec said and leaned his head against the seat, closing his eyes. Magnus squeezed his knee.  


“Alec, it’s gonna be fine. He’s gonna be all right, I promise”, he said but Alec shook his head.

“Let’s check your apartment, maybe he went back home”, he asked and Alec nodded slowly.

They rushed up the stairs and into the apartment, calling Max name, but everything stayed silent and Alec stepped into Max room, a heavy feeling in his chest.  
He sat down  on Max bed, then suddenly his eyes widened and he picked up a little plush bunny lying on the pillow.

“He left Louie”, Alec whispered, and Magnus furrowed is brow when he came inside.

“What?”, he asked and Alec held up the bunny.  


“He left Louie, he wouldn’t run away without it, it’s the first toy Lydia got him as a baby”, Alec explained with a hoarse voice. 

“It’s my fault, I let him down. I feel like I messed everything up”, he stressed but Magnus knelt next to him and reached for his hand.

“Hey, we’re gonna find him, I promise”, he told Alec who just shook his head.

“No, he needs his mother.”  
Then it suddenly dawned on him and he looked at Magnus with wide eyes.

“I think I know where he is”, Alec said.

 

Magnus pulled over at the cemetery and pointed towards the stones on their right.

“There he is”, he said and Alec sighed as he got out of the car and walked towards where Max was sitting on the grass.

“Max!”, he called, followed by Magnus who let out a sigh of relief himself.

“Are you alright?”, Alec asked and Max looked up, his eyes a little red, but apart from that he seemed fine.

“Please, Max, please never do that again, I was afraid something happened to you”, Alec pleaded as he knelt down next to the boy who looked at the grave, a tear running down his cheek.

“Buddy, what is it?”, Alec asked carefully and that was when Max looked up at him.  


“I’m afraid I’m gonna forget her”, he whimpered, sniffing and Alec shook his head, tears forming in his own eyes.

“We’ll never forget her, I promise”, he told the boy, then leaned down to hug Max.

“Never. And we can come here whenever you want, okay?”, he suggested and Max nodded slowly, then he took his backpack and the two walked towards where Magnus was waiting.

 

Magnus drove them home, where Max glanced at the two of them warily when Magnus didn’t make any move to get out.

“You’re coming in, aren’t you Magnus?”, the boy asked but Magnus ruffled his hair and shook his head.

“Not today, little one”, he said and Max narrowed his eyes.

“Are you still mad at each other?”, he asked but Alec shook his head.

“No. Come on”, he motioned, and got out to have Max follow him. He stroke Max hair and pointed towards the building.  


“I’ll be there in a second.”

Max nodded and walked away from the car, and Alec inhaled, then he leaned against the door and looked at Magnus.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry”, he said honestly but Magnus shook his head and smiled.

“Don’t apologize, because I wanna thank you. I thought a lot about what you said and you were right. I didn’t go after what I wanted but I’m changing that now. That’s why I took a job. In San Francisco, actually. Executive chef at a new restaurant”, he said proudly and Alec nodded stunned, a little taken aback.

“Wow, that’s. Great. Really really great, congratulations.” Magnus grinned and held out his hand towards Alec, who took it slowly.

“I couldn’t have done it without you”, Magnus admitted and Alec nodded.

“Good luck”, he said, then closed the car door and Magnus drove off.

 

In the evening, the restaurant was filled with guests again and Alec worked like his usual chef, preparing the plates as he was used to. It went well until Clary came back with a full plate and shrugged as she placed it in front of Alec, who gave her a questioning look.

“The guy at table seven said if he wanted it cremated he wouldn’t have asked for it rare”, she said and Alec furrowed his brow. Then he put his finger down on the steak and pressed lightly, only for some juices to drool out of it.

“This is rare”, he objected but Luke, who looked over Clarys shoulder shrugged with a smile.  


“Apparently not rare enough”, he quipped and Alec gave him a mocking glare.

“Any rarer, and it would have walked out of here and hailed a cab”, he protested but Luke rolled his eyes.

“Look, these are ad-agency people and they spend a lot of money. No tantrums tonight, just fire a new one”, he ordered and Alec sighed, but turned after Clary gave him an encouraging smile.  


“Fire one rare steak on the fly”, he said to the guy behind the hatch who confirmed.

But just after fifteen more minutes, Clary stalked back into the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face and placed the plate with the new steak in front of Alec.

“From the asshole on seven, he wants to know wether you’ve ever seen a rare steak before”, she said. 

Alec only lifted his eyebrows.

 

With an uncooked steak stabbed on his meat fork, Alec left the kitchen with a total emotionless look on his face. 

The whole restaurant went quiet as they watched him walk over to table seven, mouths hanging open and Alec stabbed the fork hard into the table, startling the guy sitting there.

“Is this rare enough for you?”, Alec asked with a challenging look as everyone stared at him in shock. Especially the guy.

“Are you out of your mind?”, he exclaimed but Alec only snorted and shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m in therapy”, he said, hands on is hips as Luke hurried over to the scene.  


“I’m so sorry, let me get you a new tablecloth”, he offered but Alec raised one eyebrow.

“Allow me”, he said, grabbed the edges of the cloth and ripped it off the table without letting any of the dishes on it fall to the ground. They all stared at him as he reached for his apron and handed it over to Luke.

“That felt so good”, he declared, turned around and left the restaurant without another word as the other guests started cheering and the guy complained.

 

The next day, Alec visited his therapist again and the walked around on the small terrace outside with a view over the city, both a tea cup in hands. Alec glanced at the buildings surrounding them and let out a long sigh.  


“I wish there was a cookbook for life, you now?”, he said and looked at his therapist.  


“With the recipes telling us exactly what to do. But I know, now you’re gonna say ‘ _how else can we learn, Alec_ ’”, he mimicked the guys voice. But his therapist shook his head.

“Actually, I wasn’t gonna say that”, he shrugged and Alec narrowed his eyes, watching him.

“Okay?” The guy nodded and smiled.

“What I was gonna say was you know better than anyone. It’s the recipes you create yourself that are the best”, he said and Alec tilted his head.

_ He was right. _

 

 

It was already late, as Alec entered the building and got into the old elevator to bring him to the fifth floor, where he could already hear opera music being played at  non imaginable volume.

Alec took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, the music getting turned down as he heard a voice calling for a moment.

Magnus opened the door a little surprised to find Alec standing on the other side, a tiny pot in his hands and looking slightly nervous. Before he could say anything, Alec started.

“I think you should know there’s something else I never do”, he said, his voice steady as ever and Magnus raised one eyebrow.  


“And what would that possibly be?”, he asked and Alec inhaled.

“I never invite myself into another guy’s apartment, blindfold him and feed him saffron sauce while begging him not to go to San Francisco.”

Magnus pursed his lips and looked Alec up and down.

“You never do that?”, he asked and Alec shook his head.

“Never.”

“That’s too bad”, Magnus said, then he stepped to the side for Alec to come in, all while never leaving Alec’s gaze.

Alec walked inside and pressed is lips together.

 

 

** One year later. **

 

Alec was currently stirring in a bowl, his back towards Magnus who placed a thread around two pieces of meat, and grinned when Alec rolled is eyes at him for checking what Alec was up to. 

“You’re gonna sear that first, right?”, Alec asked after he glanced above Magnus shoulder one more time and the latter sighed.  


“Yes, chef”, he said mockingly, then they turned quickly and Magnus put the meat on the grill, while Alec tried something from a spoon.

“Don’t forget to reduce this sauce a little, okay?” he asked and this time it was Magnus who rolled his eyes.

“You’re crossing the line, darling”, he informed Alec who shook his head.

“No, I’m not”, he answered but Magnus turned around and shoved a spoon, that was lying next to a red line on the counter to the side.

“Yes you are, stop denying it”, he agrued but Alec shrugged.

“Look, I can’t help it if your reduction’s a little thin, I have to say something”, he objected but Magnus shook his head.

“I wouldn’t talk, your sabayon’s got lumps”, he remarked and Alec’s eyes widened as he look down at his bowl.  


“You’re out of your mind”, he said, grabbed a new spoon, dipped it in and tried a rather large spoonful of the sbayon.   
He smirked and looked at Magnus.  


“It’s perfect.” Magnus glanced at his husband.  


“I’ll be the judge of that”, he said, then leaned in and kissed Alec full on the mouth, sucking and deepening the kiss as cheering erupted around them.

They parted with Alec’s cheeks flushed a little until Max suddenly appeared at the counter and cleared his throats.  


“Pancakes”, he called and Magnus handed him the plate with a wink, at which Max giggled, then the boy reached for a powdered sugar duster and proceeded to shake it over the pancakes, until Alec quickly snapped the duster from his hands with wide eyes.  


“Max, that’s too much”, he scolded, but the boy only grinned, grabbed the plate and walked away while Alec looked after him.

Max pushed open the door and delivered the full plate to Raj’s table, where he was sitting with his nieces and and explained what made the pancakes so special. 

He walked back to the door after that, stopped for a second, then smiled. He went inside, stepped next to the window and started rotating a triangular sign that was in the shop window.

When he was done with his work, he nodded pleased and went back to the counter.

The top of the sign now read “ **Max’** ”, with the other two spelling “ **Magnus’** ” and “ **Alec’s** ” with a twirly written “ _**marvelous cafe** _ ” in the middle.  


_ The family business. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, suggestions or complains, write it down below!  
> xx
> 
> p.s.: The mentioned appetizer, foie gras, is indeed animal cruelty and forbidden in most parts of europe. I don't support this whatsoever, it was just what they used in the movie and I didn't change it. Please don't be mad at me!


End file.
